


Death Note (Greek edition)

by 3CherryGirl8



Series: DN fanfics (English and Greek) [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: 3CherryGirl8, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Comedy, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kind of..., Mild Blood, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Past Sexual Abuse, References to Depression, What Was I Thinking?, probably headcanon, some chapters may be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CherryGirl8/pseuds/3CherryGirl8
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if the world's greatest detective L Lawliet, had as a partner a 14-year-old girl? This fanfiction can reveal it. What happens in this fanfiction? There's only one way to find out ;)---This fanfiction follows a bit the original story, but there're also some elements made by me. Also, it's called "Greek edition" since the protagonist is from Greece
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Matsuda Touta, Amane Misa/L, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Death Note/oc, L & Yagami Light, L/Matsuda Touta, L/Yagami Light
Series: DN fanfics (English and Greek) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927192
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. [The marker]

**Author's Note:**

> **For a while, I thought this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, but as I said, I love writing and that's why I got involved with it since the 1st grade. Once, I got nostalgia chills while I was reading my first stories and I noticed a story I wrote about Mickey Mouse with Minnie, getting married and having kids. I think THIS was my first fanfiction ever! Lol, I wrote this back in 2012. I was 9 years old.**
> 
> **So... Yeah. Hope you enjoy my story. I started writing this fanfic in June of 2017, and some things got a little bit messed up with the language use etc. English is not my first language. Sorry for any grammatical mistake.**

When we were little kids me and my young sister, Eléni loved watching police movies, reading police novels, and playing our favorite game "thieves and cops". And we still do. Our friends believe we have a high sense of justice. Of course, we didn't know about justice, when we read for the first time a police book in our seven years. Through the books and movies of this kind, we learned a lot. But we had a dream: to solve a real case. Growing up we understood that we will only solve cases when we become professional policewomen and work with the police. Little did I know that I would solve a case in my 14 years of my life.

Everything started on that day. On June 25th, 2016. I was cleaning the attic of the house when suddenly I found a blue market thrown on the floor. At first I thought it was just a forgotten marker, and I got it and put it in any box with markers. But when I looked at it more carefully I saw it was making "small stars". I cleaned it a little with the cloth but it took again stars. They were like little lights dancing, and they made the marker look magical.

Suddenly, I saw Eléni entering the attic.

"Hey! What's up, sis?" She said

"Oh fine. Everything is fine" I answered

"What's this?" She asked noticing the marker

"I just found it, while cleaning. It seems is a magic marker"

"A what?"

I showed her the marker. She seemed to know about it.

"Ahh... You mean this"

"You know what it is?"

"Of course! These stars have explanations but you may not believe it. It's too unrealistic to be true..." She said

"Tell me"

"Well... This marker was given to me last Christmas by a spirit. When I woke up in the morning of New year's day, I saw under the Christmas tree a packet with a note on it. I opened the packet, I saw the marker and I read the note. On the note was written that I was a very good girl for the whole year, and I deserved something more than a toy. The spirit has written that with this marker, I can travel to the past. It also has written that when I go somewhere to travel, the marker will bring automatically a substitute which is exactly the same with me. It will talk and behave just like me. Nobody will realize that I'm not the real one. The spirit has also written to the letter that I can use the marker, but under an oath: Adults mustn't learn about the power of this marker, because the marker will lose it. And that's why I'm telling it to you. Because you're 14 years old"

I looked at my sister. I was wondering if this is real or just a joke. If it's a joke, then what are these stars on the marker?

"Um... Marina? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. Maybe I was absent-minded. She pinched my cheek.

"Ah! Ye-yeah I'm okay... Hehehe... I mean... Are you joking around?"

"You can say I'm joking around. If you don't believe me, it's okay, I understand. In any case, I'm telling you that the power of marker is real"

"No, I believe you" I laughed

"So... Have you been somewhere so far?"

"I have been once in the 19th century. But it didn't really deserve to. It was boring"

"Oh I see..." I said

"Well... Why don't you traveling with the marker?" My sister asked

"Me? Travelling with the..."

"Yes! I have been traveled by marker. So... Why don't you traveling too?"

"Well... I'm not sure yet. Lemme think about it a few days, and I'll tell you"

"Come on, sis! It will be great! I got bored with my first trip because it was about 100 years ago. You need to see modern things, about... 10 or 20 years ago. It'll be amazing!" 

"Um..."

"Think about it, and I'll look for real events on Google to see when you arrive. I'm sure modern stuff is better than old! Just remember: Don't reveal the power of marker to mom and dad. And generally to an adult"


	2. [The travel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't need to explain. Things will come on their own xD

During lunch I did what my sister said. I didn't tell anything to mom or dad about the marker. I was still wondering about the marker if it's true or not, but I decided not to risk it. It wasn't such a bad idea. Actually, it seemed mysterious and adventurous, but she suggested me traveling with it all of sudden. Also, it was a bit weird and creepy the fact that if I travel by the marker, I will be replaced by something that looks exactly like me. What if our parents suspect something? What if they understand I'm not the real one? That... I'm not the same as usual.

After many hours, Eléni came into my room, to update me that she found an event on Google for me to see. She said she found this special event because from little kids until now, we know about justice, so I'll solve a real case by the traveling of the marker.

"Okay... Whatever you say..." I said

"I have to tell you about this event. You won't believe it! I'm sure!" She said with her cheerful voice

"In the year 2006 in Japan, happened something very strange. Every day were dying criminals by a heart attack, even a criminal didn't have any health problem. In every social media, the person who killed criminals was called by the people "Kira" from the English word "killer". Kira had the ability to kill people without even using any gun"

Okay but this is another fake article on the internet. It can't be true I thought

But even it's a real fact, what I'm supposed to do there?

"I suggest it to you because we both support justice. It would be amazing if we catch together that Kira! It's like... An adventure!" She said

"It seems to be fun, I guess... But why won't you come with me? To "catch" him together"

"Only one person can travel with the marker. They can't travel over one. So? Will you travel?"

"I'm not sure. To be honest... I'm worried"

"Why?"

"Even I travel and the substitute comes, you said it looks like exactly the person it replaces. What if our parents suspect something wrong?"

"As I told you, nobody can realize anything because the substitute is just like the person it replaces, in appearance and also in behavior. It will be fine"

I sighed

"Okay... I get it. You know the marker, you know its characteristics"

"And what about the trip?" She asked

Since summer holidays are always the same (You get bored and you stay at home to avoid sunstroke) with nothing special, I finally decided to go.

"Okay, Eléni. You won. I'll travel with this... Thing. But I need suitcases for staying in a hotel"

"You don't need suitcases. Marker can put in a small bag many things such as clothes"

"Marker can also do that? How many things can this marker do?"

"Anything to have a comfortable trip. And if you need to pay something, you just draw coins with the number"

"But I'm not good at drawing things"

"Marker is very smart. It will understand" Eléni smiled

I looked at the watch. It was half-past four.

"What time should I leave?"

"Take your time to take whatever you want, don't worry. And I suggest you leave about half-past six or seven o'clock. Some people say that if you're about to travel, for good luck, you leave these hours" She left my room while saying these words.

[I think Eléni wanted to give me something more than vacations. Vacations have fun when you want to relax and you don't have anything to do. But now you want to relax and you know there's a killer who kills with a magic way, you worry if he'd gonna kill you. But why Eléni suggested me such a trip like that? To solve a real case as she said? That's not gonna happen, only when we grow up and become professional policewomen]

I was thinking these things while looking for stuff to take.

When I decided what kind of stuff I will take for the trip, Eléni drew a triangle shape and my baggage went inside my small green bag. She also gave me a painting book for the marker. She took a piece of paper and drew a blue circle and she wrote:

{Japan, October 2006, Tokyo}

Then the circle became a huge hole.

"Are you ready to go? Your substitute will come after you leave. Have a wonderful trip, Marina!" She said

I hugged her.

"I'll miss you"

"You will miss me too. But remember: You're going for adventure! Good luck, sis!"

"Thanks. I'll do my best" I smiled

Then I jumped into the hole.

While I was in the hole I was noticing dates turning reverse. Until it got the year 2006. When I arrived in Japan, I was very surprised. I have never been to Japan and this was my very first time. Tokyo is really breathtaking! It has very high buildings, with some of them painted red, yellow and many colors. Other buildings were advertised actors, singers, anime, and Japanese idols. Everywhere, I saw café, restaurant, manga shops, gyms, karaoke clubs... It's a luxury!

Suddenly I saw a crowd in a corner. I went to see what's going on. People were watching from building a big screen that showed news. They were talking about Kira.

The reporter said the police suspects of being Kira a woman that she had done many assassinations for four years. Then appeared her photo. She had brown, long straight hair. But the strange thing is that she didn't seem to be Asian. She almost looked like me! It seemed we had the same face, like twins!

I heard someone screaming. I saw a little boy showing me. He obviously thought I was the killer. Then it happened something even more strange. People who were there went crazy! Some people were running and some others were calling the police. I was very surprised. I tried to explain it was misunderstood but they didn't believe me.

Suddenly I saw a patrol car. It was for my arrest!

"What the..." I said

I couldn't do anything in all this mess. I started to run. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away. My heart was pounding like a drum, while I was running.

After much running, I arrived in a small avenue hoping they will not find me. But I wasn't relieved for long. I felt suddenly hands grab my shoulders. I turned and I saw a policeman put in my hands handcuffs and tied my eyes with a handkerchief.

"Let me go! Let me go! It's misunderstood! I'm not the woman you think I'm! How can't you distinguish a woman from a 14-year-old girl?! Shame of you!" I was shouting. But they didn't believe me...


	3. [The convention and L]

Until we arrive in the police department, I was shouting and trying to protest that I'm not a criminal. But they ignored everything I said. They were just trying to fulfill their benefit as policemen, and to be honest if I were them, I would probably have done the same. I mean... I looked at the photo and I thought it was a photo of me! She looked almost the same as me. What a coincidence! It's really unrealistic arresting me policemen, just because I look like a criminal. It's like a comedy show.

Eventually, they looked me in a cell and my interrogation was scheduled for 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I had to get out of there, but I didn't know how. I didn't have any tools to help me to break the gate of the cell as I saw in some movies. I could draw a tool in the painting book, but I didn't remember I had a magic marker.

I accidentally started moving my feet. Then I felt something heavy in my right foot. I saw a big brick and a hole in the floor. I was relieved thinking that I found a way to escape. I went slowly down the hole until I reached a transport place. It was like a little tube and I noticed people entering the room. (To analyze the Kira case, if course) I decided to hear what they were gonna say.

"There have been 52 deaths just this past week. They all had heart attacks. They're all criminals who were being held in the prison. There are probably other criminals whose deaths are still uncounted for" a man said which had a mustache 

"Does that mean the death toll could easily be over a hundred?" another one asked

"At any rate, they were all criminals who probably would have been executed, so perhaps we shouldn't concern ourselves"

"You idiot! It doesn't matter if there criminals on death row! Killing them is murder!"

"We aren't even sure that they were murdered"

"There's no way over 100 people having heard attacks could be a coincidence! Of course, they've been murdered!"

"Is it even possible to kill many people at the same time?"

Everyone were saying their opinions.

"We believe that a large organization carefully orchestrated these killings"

"If you say a large organization is involved, I think that the FBI is involved... I dare you to say that again"

"Please stop joking around. We have first to clarify if these are murders, or strange coincidences" 

"But don't all the autopsy reports say that the deaths were caused by inexplicable heart attacks?"

"I don't see what else can be learned from the way they died..."

It seemed that nobody agreed. Then someone said:

"I think we don't have any choice, and we'll just have L to solve this"

People started whispering each other.

"L is a detective that nobody knows his real identity, location, or what he looks like. However, he managed to solve every case he's taken, no matter how difficult it is. He's cracked many of the world's unsolved cases. He has also the title of "The world's greatest detective" 

"But isn't L an arrogant individual who only takes on cases he's interested in?"

"That's right. We can't even contact him"

"L is already involved"

Then appeared in the room a man with a black suit and a hat covering his face.

"L is already investigating this case" he said

"This is Watari. He's the only man who can contact L. Watari's identity is also unknown"

"L will now speak," Watari said and he opened a laptop which on-screen was inscribed the letter L. A voice started taking in a monotonous tone.

"Members of the ICPO... I'm L. This case is unprecedented in scope and difficult because it involves more people than any other case has before. It is also an unforgivable crime of serial murder. In order to solve this case, I need the ICPO... Or better... Various worldwide organizations to cooperate fully. Also... I strongly desire to work with the Japanese police"

"Why Japan?"

"Regardless of how many suspects there are, there's a strong possibility they're Japanese. Even if they're not Japanese, they're hiding in Japan" answered L

"What makes you end up in this conclusion?" Someone asked

"I think I can show you very soon by directly confronting the culprit. At any rate, I would like to set up headquarters in Japan"

I wanted to listen more about Kira's investigation, but I went back to the cell. A policeman might see I "escaped" and then I will probably have more troubles.

After 30 minutes, I learned that police arrested the real killer. I was very relieved when I learned about it. I was also released by those who had arrested me, and they apologize. They seemed so humiliated and so ashamed, that I felt sorry for them. They said they felt ashamed for arresting an innocent person, especially an underage girl, and they haven't made this mistake again.

"It's alright. I mean... I expected that you would though that I'm the killer. I'm not mad at all"

"Yes, but can we do anything to redress?" Someone of them asked

"Why you're asking for redress? I already told you it's alright. You don't need to do anything"

But he insisted and the other police officers tried to make him understand that I accepted their apology.

"Okay then..." I finally said

"If you insist on redressing, then you can do something. Let me help you of catching Kira"

They looked at me like I came from Mars. They didn't expect me of saying something like that.

"We cancel it. If you're asking for risking your life, then we are not accepting it"

"No, seriously, I'm not fooling around. It seems so mysterious and interesting and... I don't know. I would investigate the Kira case with you"

"Yes but... Um... Miss..."

"My name is Marina"

"Well... Marina-san... I don't think you have to get involved. It's the police's benefit to do it, and it might be dangerous. Also, what your parents will think of you?"

I wish I could explain to them that my parents have no idea where I'm and that I came from the year 2016 to solve a 10-year- case. But I couldn't. You can't reveal to an adult marker's power, because it will lose it.

"To be honest, I don't know what my parents will think of it, but..."

Then someone interrupted me, and said that everyone must go to a room called "Assault case of murders: Headquarters for special investigations"

"Sorry, Miss. But we have to go," said one of the policemen.

I was about to follow them when I saw a blue light shining at a part of the corridor. It was a TV where it was inscribed with a blue screen: "We are interrupting our program to show you this message" Then appeared on-screen on the screen a reporter.

"We are sorry about the interruption of the program. Right now a message from the USA police, the FBI will be broadcast live on a global scale"

Then appeared another person.

"I'm Lind Tailor. The sole person which is able to mobilize the world's edice. There has been a string of serial killings targeting criminals. This is the most atrocious act of murder in history and it will not go unpunished. I will definitely catch the one behind murders, commonly known as "Kira" Kira, I have a pretty good idea behind your motivation and why you're doing this, but what you're doing is evil!"

I didn't even realize how many minutes passed when suddenly he started shouting and grabbing his chest and fell unconscious. On the screen appeared this artistic letter L  
when this detective spoke to the police.

"I can't believe it..." He said

"I had to check to be sure, but... Kira, it seems you can kill people without direct contact. I couldn't believe it before seeing it with my own eyes. Listen to me, Kira. If you just killed the man on screen Lind Tailor, then you killed a man who was scheduled to be executed today. This criminal is someone who the police caught secretly. His capture wasn't broadcast on television or the internet. It seems that you couldn't get information on him. But I L I'm still alive! So come on... Try to kill me! What's wrong? Do it quickly!"

 _What the heck is he doing? L you wanna die?_ I thought

"If you're brave! For God's sake! Just kill me! What's the matter? You can't kill me? It seems that you can't kill me. So there are some people you can't kill. Hehe... You've given me a good clue... I'll tell you something good in return. I told that this is a live broadcast worldwide, but this is only being broadcasting in the Tokyo of Japan. I was planning on broadcasting this in different areas at different times, but it seems that I no longer need to. Now I know that you're based in Tokyo. You're lucky you're in Tokyo, the most heavily populated in Japan. I never thought that things would go so quite well. Kira... I'm interested in how you commit these murders. But I'll find that out when I catch you... I will definitely find and exterminate you! I'm justice!"


	4. [Quandary]

I sat on a bench to think about how can I tell the police that I want to work with them. Sure it will be strange to them that a 14-year-old is interested in such a dangerous case. I couldn't tell them that I want to work, just for fun. The reason had to be much more serious. Or they could just not allow me, because they would think I'm just a little child who is joking around. Or just not to work with them, because it's not a game.

Suddenly, I saw the policeman who insisted on redress. He looked at me and he approached me. 

"Marina-san? You're still here?"

"Yes"

"But why? I thought you wanted to catch Kira with us was just a joke"

"Well... Mr... "

"My name's Touta, but everyone calls me by my surname, Matsuda" he said

"Mr. Matsuda, I will speak to you honestly and I'm not gonna lie. I secretly saw your convention about Kira and it felt like I want to catch him with you. I told to my parents and they said there's no problem and I can do it during the summer holidays. You see... We live in Melbourne of Australia, and we came to Japan for holidays, since in Australia now it's summer. Also, my father is a policeman so he believes I have the gone of a policeman, so he brought me here"

I can't believe I said this horrible lie. It's unbelievable and I hate to lie, but I had to explain in another way.

"To be honest, I didn't expect a child want to work with the police" He answered

"Why? it is a rare phenomenon?" I laughed

"Rare and strange. But if you say it's true, then I'll tell you, you can't come with us. It's too dangerous and you may be killed. It's not even funny"

"You are right. You see, it's not that I wanted to, but my parents forced me. I guess they want me to be killed or something..."

"I see... Well, you should explain it to your parents. Tell them you can't work on Kira investigation because it's a big risk for your life"

"I will"

"But I didn't get it" he said

"What?"

"Do you want to work with us, or no?"

"I already told you, I'm not interested" I answered

"Ah..."

He bowed in the Asian way as a sign of greeting and he entered a room in the corridor. I started thinking about everything Touta and I said. In the end, he was right. I'm not even a detective or a policeman to investigate the case.

Then my phone rang. It was Eléni.

"Hello?" I greeted

"Hey there, sis. Eléni is here"

"I know it's you..."

"How's it going? We are at grandma and grandpa's house at Haniá*. If you're wondering about your substitute, I have to tell you that nobody realized completely nothing. Nobody knows you the real Marina are at the edge of Earth. Now I'm at the attic of the house to call you"

"I see... I'd like to be there with you"

"But you have a case to solve"

"I know, and that's what I want to talk about," I said

"I was about to join the police team, but a policeman blocked me telling me it's dangerous. And... I don't blame him. He was right. You know that Kira is a very particular criminal"

"You listened to him?! Come on, Marina! It's not that kind of a dynamic girl! You must show them you're not afraid if you want to join the team!"

"Yes, but as soon as someone has experienced it, he obviously knows better than me. I don't have any police knowledge"

"Maybe you're right, but think about it. If you want to gain the experience you have to go! Moreover, the one who does not risk anything does not learn anything. Don't you know? They say _no pain no gain!_ And..."

She paused for a bit.

"You didn't tell anyone about the marker, did you?"

"Of course not. I covered it with another excuse"

"Okay then. But I'm telling you again that you have to go. I know you have the same sense of justice as I have. You must show it!"

And she hung up the phone.

If I were a policeman, I would do anything to catch Kira but since I'm not, I preferred spending my holidays relaxing. So I just booked a room in a hotel and the marker helped me of paying. It was a bit expensive, but I realized that this marker is really something!  
\--  
\--  
\--

*Haniá is a city on Crete. It's Greece's biggest island.


	5. [Sakura TV]

Staying in a relaxing room of a hotel it's better than trying to find Kira. That's what I was thinking for a week. But it was fun because it was my first time staying in a hotel on my own. It would be even more fun if my family could come. But the marker... Does not allow it.

I went for a walk but wherever I went, everyone was talking about Kira and how dangerous he is. I heard some people saying to each other that Kira needs a name and a face to kill, and he also decides the date the person will die.

 _Well... He is a dangerous criminal. I did the right thing of avoiding him_ I said within myself.

When I turned to the hotel, I sent immediately to my room. I was tired of hearing everyone talking about Kira as if he was a celebrity. But you can't tell. He's a rare kind of criminal.

I turned on the TV and that time, the channel was showing the news.

"We present this show under the auspices of Kira while performing our duties as reporters. I would like you to understand that we would never air this show in order to deceive or raise our audience" The reporter said.

"Auspices of Kira?" What's going on?" I murmured

"Four days ago, the director received these four cassettes. They have been sent by Kira without a doubt. The first cassette contained predictions of the date and time of death, of two recent arrested suspects. These two suspects died at exactly the time of death. We have explicitly ordered Kira to play the second cassette today at 17:59. We are informed that it will contain a projected murder as further proof of how Kira is, and a message to the world"

"Wait... They're lying? How can be-"

"Please pay attention" The reporter said

The screen turned white and the word "Kira" appeared.

"I'm Kira. If this message is broadcasting exactly at 17:59 on October 9th, 2006, now it should be 37, 38, 39, 40. Please change to the Tayu TV channel. The main protagonist Mr. Hibipa Kazuhiko will die from a heart attack at exactly 6 o'clock"

I immediately changed the TV on the channel Kira said. The presenter's head had touched the desk and he looked like he fell asleep while he was sitting.

"Jesus..." I murmured

"There must be another sacrifice. The target will be someone who appears live on NHN TV. A citizen who had negative opinions of me. Mr... Kombajum... What's his name. This guy must be a Turk" Kira continued

"Kombajumi Seiji" Someone said in the next door room.

"We must stop this broadcasting! Otherwise, we will get into trouble!"

"I will call to Sakura TV studio!"

Suddenly I realized the voices in the next-door room were known. They were Touta and the other policemen! Then an idea came to my mind.

 _No... It's not of my business. I'll let the police do it. The vacations are better. No! What if... Um... No, it's crazy!_ I though

I looked at the TV. Someone was shouting and Kira killed him in a heartbeat.

"Ugh! Whatever! Just do it, Marina! I told to myself.

I took my sweatshirt, wore quickly my shoes, and went directly to the entrance of the hotel. They had placed many bicycles there for the guests of the hotel.

"Can I borrow one of these bicycles?" I asked the receptionist

"Of course, sweetie" She answered smiling

"Thanks"

I took a bicycle and I rode it. I didn't know where the Sakura TV studio was, but I could use the GPS of the bicycle.

The bicycle was running like crazy on the road. Some car drivers honked because I was driving the bicycle fast. My goal was to force the channel producers to give me the cassettes. It couldn't be true! They were lying for sure! I had realized that Kira is a special killer. He wouldn't appear on the TV so simple, to scare the viewers. He is secret, so he stays secret. He doesn't appear on the TV saying "I'm Kira"

When I arrived at the studio, I took off my sweatshirt and covered my face. Then I took a piece of paper from the blog and drew a gun. The gun transformed into real and I held it tightly. I started beating loudly the large glass door in the entrance.

"Open up!" I shouted

"Open up, you fools!"

"Ah! A little girl! Who are you?" The security asked

"You would very much like to know, huh?"

"Miss..."

"Where's the room which is broadcasting the cassettes Kira sent?"

"Miss..."

I showed to him the gun.

"Tell me. Where. Is. The. Room?!"

"U... Up there. In the first floor... A room is named "news-room""

I ran directly into the room security told me, and I went inside. Everyone looked at me surprised.

"You liars! How can you scare people like this?!"

"Who are you?" They asked

"Give me now the cassettes!"

"Did the police sent you here?" Someone asked

"Give me the cassettes, you crooks!"

"Why are you shouting at us, young miss? We haven't done anything!"

"Anything?!"

Then I took off the gun. I wasn't about to shoot them, but I did it just for threat.

"Give me the damn cassettes! Otherwise, I'll have to take it to the police!"

"Al... Alright... We'll give them to you, but please put down the gun!" One of them shouted. 

They gave me the cassettes and someone asked:

"Are you working with the police?"

"Why you think that?"

"Because... No child of your age would dare to do such thing"

"Well... Yes, somehow" I answered with a smile 

Returning to the hotel, I gave back the bicycle at reception. Then I went directly to the room, the police were.

Before go inside, I heard them saying:

"That was incredible! Who is this guy and what he did to Sakura TV?"

"I don't know, but this is an effective way of not letting Kira kill you"

"He/she took now the cassettes. It's because he/she's going to give them to us?"

I knocked on the door feeling weird about what happened. I noticed that the one who opened was Matsuda.

"Oh... " He said.

"I brought the cassettes," I said lifting up a bag.

"Who's in the door Matsuda?" Someone asked

I entered the room and everyone looked at me. I noticed a man sitting on a chair with his knees on his chest, and typing to a laptop. He turned and looked at me.

"Um... Goodevening" I greeted with embarrassment.

"You... Are the one who entered at Sakura TV?"

"Yes"

"And... What you have in the bag?"

"The cassettes? Kira sent?" I said

"Let me see..."

The "weird guy" took off the bag of the cassettes and he placed them play on TV.

"Who's this guy?" I asked

"You won't believe it, but this weird man... Is L" Matsuda said whispering

"The world's greatest detective? Is he?"

"Yup. He's the man himself. It's L"


	6. [The members of task force]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where all began...

I don't know how that happened, but I joined the police team. So simply. After my "invention" on Sakura TV, they decided to let me join the police team. It's not that I wanted, but I just couldn't see them telling lies on TV. I mean... Do they realize people watch them every day and... Do they scare them without reason?

After my joining, I immediately learn the members of the team. Of course, the one I already knew was Matsuda. And as he said, everyone calls him "idiot" just because he behaves "childish" I don't see his childish behavior as they, but the one who says it many times, it's Aizawa. Actually, his name is Souichi, and Aizawa his surname. He seems strict, but he isn't. Matsuda said he's always sullen and maybe that's why he's calling him "idiot". As for the others... I can't understand the reason. Neither Mogi, nor the chief, nor L.

Well, Mogi seems a calm person. He's neither sullen nor happy all the time. He just stays calm, as I saw in his behavior.

The chief of the police, Mr. Yagami, is the one who seems for a person who always cares about the team and the evolution in a case. Moreover, he's the chief.

And the last member... Is the famous detective L. He's calm as Mogi is but very calm. He talks in a monotonous voice, he also sits in a special position, he eats sweets all the time, especially strawberries and cakes... But he seems thoughtful. He makes you think that this man knows how to solve the case and that he's very clever.

Well... That's how my life ended. I began work on a case, one of the policemen is happy a the time, another one is sullen, two of them are weirdly calm, and one is normal. I wonder how this would end up...


	7. [Detective L]

L is not like I imagined him as a detective. He's... Peculiar. He walks with a little hump, he's always dressed up in jeans and a white blouse, he's sitting like a frog and eating sweets all the time. Of course, I didn't ask him why he's behaving like that, not to offend him. Maybe that was his normal way of behaving.

But he also seems calm. He talks in a soft and monotonous voice. He makes you think this man has something mysterious.

As a girl, I can say that despite his odd appearance, he's a handsome young man. I guess when he hangs out, all the girls on the street look at him. I'm glad Eléni didn't come with me, otherwise she could say to him:

[You're a handsome human being, my child!]

And that would be really embarrassing...

I was for about a week a member of Task Force, but I learned quickly about L's strange appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. I was trying to explain his behaviour somehow. Marina can't know L's character for almost a day. Also in the next chapters, they're investigating the Kira case, so skip to chapter 10 if you have watched the anime.


	8. [Kira, second Kira and shinigamis]

From what I learned, L suspects the chief's son of being Kira, so he placed cameras at the chief's house. He eventually concluded Light, (Chief's son) has a "High ability to reason". So he decided let Light join the team, even though he said "Light is 5% Kira''

When he checked the cassettes, he concluded they're not from the original Kira, but from another person who pretends he/she's Kira. In other words, a second Kira. The same conclusion had L too.

"So it is decided" L said

"First, we have to stop the second Kira. He/she clearly shares Kira's goals and he/she's not that smart. Probably to be subjected to the real Kira. So we have the perfect chance to stop him/her if we fake a message from the real Kira. Also, Light... I would like you to play the role of true Kira"

"What? Me?"

"Yes. Only someone as talented as you could do it. Can you prepare a text as Kira to show it in the afternoon news?"

"Of course! Who do you think I'm? Of course, I would do anything to catch Kira together. I still can't believe I will work with the world's greatest... Um... I mean with a little cute 14-year-old girl"

 _Oh... What a fawner..._ I though

Although he was a kind and cute guy (And probably likes to flatter women) he seemed... Fake. For some reason, he seemed too polite to me. He showed in a strange way to be willing. Perhaps that's why L suspected him.

The text he wrote was like that:

[I'm the real Kira. The person who made the video that was broadcast a few days ago was not me. I believe that the person who claimed to be me is my supporter and speaks for me. I'm very grateful to him/her. Nevertheless, the death of innocent people stands against my will. If this person who pretended to me, agrees with me and wants to support me, then he/she should avoid any actions and also have to do according to my goals. If he/she ignores my warning and continues to act in this way, then I'll have to punish him/her]

The next day, we got a response from Kira. The tape was played on L's computer and later screened on TV.

[Kira-san. Thank you very much for your answer. I will do exactly what you say. I want to meet you, Kira-san! Although you don't have the "eyes", we will definitely work together. Find a way to meet us, so the police won't find to catch us. When we find ourselves we can recognize each other by showing our Shinigamis]

"What the..."

"Shinigami?!"

"What the heck is this?!"

L looked at the TV scared and fell off the chair.

"Ryuzaki! Are you okay?" I helped him get up.

"Shinigami?! Do you really expect me to believe that such a thing exists?" He said

"No!"

"Yeah, there's no way exists such being!"

"Kira also put some details to write notes claiming the existence of Shinigami" L said while getting up off the floor.

"If so, should we consider this person we were chasing from the begging?" The chief asked

"There's no way, father. If we had to face the authentic Kira, he wouldn't reply to the video we made"

"The real Kira would never agree with the plan to allow L to appear on television," I said

"Then maybe both Kira has already met using the word "Shinigami" and trying to deceive us from our research?" Matsuda asked

"I don't think so. As Marina-san says, if Kiras already knew each other, they would not allow postponing my murder. The second Kira acts at his own will, ignoring the intentions of real Kira. In short, he wants to meet Kira"

"Exactly. This person is directed by his interest in Kira. But does the term "Shinigami" refer to their power in killing people? "We can recognize each other by showing our shinigami" We can translate this sentence as an indication of their abilities to kill" Light said

"Right. At least we can think of the term "Shinigami" as something important both Kira have something in common. We will try to take some steps to define it better. We will pass the answer to Sakura TV. I'm sure Kira sees with interested the conversation of messages between Kira and fake Kira on TV. For Kira, he should want to prevent the second Kira from coming in contact with the police. It is possible for the second Kira to reply now..."


	9. [The messeges]

L informed us that in order to investigate the case better, we will leave the hotel and go to a "secret base". This place has computers that are very likely to help us in this case.

On the same day at 10 in the morning, we went to a large building with underground parking. We parked the patrol in the garage and went to the 12th floor of the building. L also informed us they have banned the building from entering it, and it's only for "advanced" professionals, such as businessmen, agents, or detectives.

The same night after our investigation, we sent a message to Sakura TV. The message was:

[Second Kira, if Kira knows who you are, it is not too late. We strongly recommend you to not approach Kira. If you come in contact with him, he will probably kill you, no matter what. If you give us information about him, we will forgive you for your crimes. You can save the world from Kira's terror!]

The next day, another message was sent from the second Kira. He even pointed out that this would be the last one.

[I decided not to reveal myself to Kira. To the police, thank you very much for the warning, but I will help Kira to "clean up" the scourges of society, and gain his trust in helping him. I will begin by killing criminals, Kira has not killed yet. Then I will continue to share these forces whom I consider competent and will continue to turn this world into a better place]


	10. [Misa Amane]

The next morning, we investigated the case of the two Kira again, and later in the afternoon, L suggested I "go out" together to find out any information about the original Kira. By the term "original Kira" he meant Light. He already knew in which school he goes, and at that time the school ended. Maybe we will find Light at his school and somehow make him tell us more about his assassinations.

"But, what if he isn't Kira? Maybe you're wrong" I said

"Then you need to know, I have two rules. The first rule, I'm never wrong. If I'm wrong, back to the first rule. My detective instinct never tricked me"

"Okay... Whatever you say"

We were waiting for him outside his school, eating our snacks. It didn't take long and the bell rang. All of the students came out of school, among them and Light.

After a few minutes, we saw him with a girl. L called them to come towards us. They both approached us.

"Hey!" Light greeted us friendly.

"Goodevening" I greeted

"How's it going?"

"Everything's good as always. Thank you very much, darling" Answered Light

Then I noticed L was looking at the young girl. He was just standing and there and look at her insistently. His cheeks had blushed.

"Hm? Ryuzaki? Are you okay?" I said

He didn't respond.

"Uey, Hello! Ryuzaki? Can you hear me?"

I shook my hand in front of his face.

"Ah! Yes! I'm fine! Totally! Hehe... Oh, hi Light"

A minute of silence and embarrassment passed.

"Anyway... Guys, this Misa. Amane Misa. She's a popular model and actor. Everyone calls her by her surname "Misa Misa". Misa, these are Marina and Ryuzaki. They're my partners on Kira case"

"Nice to meet you" She greeted

"Nice to meet you, too"

We started chatting for a bit, forgetting the reason L and I came to meet Light. Fortunately, L reminded me it.

"Marina-san. Ask him about the way he's killing, but don't tell him he's Kira" He whispered in my ear

I was about to ask him when someone shouted:

"Misa Misa! She's her!"

And suddenly a crowd stood in front of her.

"Ryuzaki, we have to go! They're gonna trample us!" I shouted

While Misa was sharing autographs and taking photos with her fans, she suddenly shouted:

"Ah! Someone touched my butt!"

L looked at his palm.

"This is an outrage! Taking advance of the situation is unforgivable! I, the famous detective will find the guilty one!"

"Ryuzaki-san you're so funny!" Misa laughed

L blushed and smiled shyly.

"Then... If you say I'm funny... Would you date me?" He asked

"No... Sorry, but I have Light. He's my boyfriend, you know"


	11. [The proof]

The next day everything was normal as usual. I saw Misa whispering to Light, and they left the room. I followed them silently like a cat until they entered the warehouse. They closed the door and I put my ear against it.

"Light... There's a problem about my death note"

 _death note?_ I though

"What problem?"

"Uh... In the last few days I've lost the Death Note and I have looked all over the house to find it. But now I'm worried that I may have taken it at work. There must be somewhere at studio. Or maybe I'll ask Rem. The notebook is hers, so she maybe knows where it is"

"Ask her and tell me. Otherwise, we will have trouble as Kiras" Light said

L was right! They're actually Kiras! I though

I waited until 9 o'clock in the afternoon, when we finished the investigation. I mentioned everything to L, as well as the Death Note that might be their tool, and Rem that might be their helper.

"You know what? We will make them confess everything about the murders they committed"

"How?"

"We will imprison them for two weeks and watch them from security cameras"

"And what if they don't want to say?"

"We'll just keep them over two weeks until they tell everything" L said


	12. [The imprisonment]

L and I informed the other officers that we will lock Light and Misa in small cells for two weeks, because of their conversation I heard, so we both suspected is very possible to be Kiras. The secret base had cells in the basement, so we locked them in a "tortuous" way: We chained Light's ankles, and Misa was tied up in a chair with belts, and with an iron cover on her eyes. We told them they will stay locked up in the cells until they confess everything about their murders. 

For three days, they hadn't eaten anything. Not because we didn't allow them. They had no appetite to eat.

"They have not eaten for three whole days..." I noticed

"They're must be very stubborn in order to reveal anything" L said

"I have to go to the bathroom" Misa said

L opened security camera's microphone to speak to her.

"You went 5 minutes ago. Are you sure you don't have urinary incontinence?"

"No, but I want to go now! It will be fun to see me, pee myself..."

"Well... No"

"My bladder will break!"

"Okay... Marina-san, please go and untie her, to go to the toilet" He said

"Yes" 

The days passed, but nothing happened. The more we asked them to reveal anything about Kira, the less they ate.

One day, L asked me to be the slices of toast, just to clarify if they tell anything or not.

"Eat it" I said to Misa

She nodded negatively.

"Misa... I don't like keeping you and Light in a prisoner, but it was Ryuzaki's idea because we suspect you of being Kira. We don't want to torture you. If you tell us everything about Kira, we will let you go. Tell me what you know"

"I can't bear it anymore... Kill me" She answered

L opened the microphone.

"Does that mean, you admit you're the second Kira?" He asked

"I don't care about the second Kira! I prefer dying... I know you have the ability to do it, so kill me!"

"Misa..."

"Kira killed the assassin who killed my family. That's why I support him! I don't care anymore... I just wanna die!"

She began to move to chain the belts.

"Just kill me already!!!" She shouted

[It doesn't make sense] I though

[Why she wants us to kill her? It's because she admits she's Kira, as L said? I don't think so... A criminal would never admit his guilt so easily. Or maybe she wants to tell she's not the second Kira, but we have the benefit of killing her because we suspect her. Yes, but when I told the policemen I heard secretly Light and Misa saying all those things, they didn't believe me. Also, Aizawa, said that I should see a doctor because I have an ear problem. But I heard them clearly saying things that prove they're both Kira! Only L seemed to believe me...]

"L, should I feed Light? He won't tell anything anyway, but let's just try" I said

"Yes, you can go" 

But neither Light said anything.

"You looked tired" I noticed "what's the matter?"

"Even I'm not in a great situation, such pointless dignity... I deny it!" he said

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, he fell unconscious on the floor. We thought it was Kira again, but then he got up.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" I asked him

"...Ryuzaki. Marina. I know you're suspecting us of being Kira, and that's why you locked us in the cell... But that's a waste of time! We are not Kira!"

"You can't decide if you're Kira or not" L answered

"How can you lock us in a damn cell, without proofing we're guilty?"

"We have proof!" I said shouting

"I secretly heard you talking in the warehouse, about the Death Notes and a girl named Rem. You said: [We will have troubles as Kiras] What's that mean?!"

Light looked at me, as if I was speaking Chinese.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know what are these Death Notes! And I don't know any girl named Rem! I never said something like that!"

I started getting upset. I wanted to hold them tight into a wall and slapping them until they reveal everything.

"You're lying..." I said with a sigh

"No, honestly I don't know anything about Kira. Neither Misa knows. We are not Kira!"

"Light, we can't let you go, until we clarify that you're actually Kiras" I said

"Exactly" L agreed

"And to be clearly sure... We'll look for elements in your houses, which can prove it"

"I do not agree with this! I deny the fact my son is Kira! He can't be Kira!" The chief shouted

"Yagami-san... You deny this fact, but I have solved a similar case, where in the end the criminal was a kid. Even there's no clear evidence, I'm 100% sure that Light is Kira"

"I'm not Kira! I know that, because I don't remember commuting any murder!"

"We'll see this... When we look up for pieces of evidence at the houses of both of you"

"I don't accept it of searching evidence in my own house, especially when it's about my son!"

"Alright then. If you want you can search on your own, and bring the evidence" L continued in the usual calm and monotonous tone of his voice.

I came back into the room with the uneaten toast. I was very angry with the chief and the policemen because they didn't even know the truth! They just said [Light isn't Kira 100%]

"I'm sorry if it looks insulting, but I have to say it..." I said

"How can you jump to conclusions?! Are you prophets?! Does anyone really knows if Light and Misa are Kiras?!" No! So, zip your mouth and shut up!"

"Besides, from the time we locked them up, the murders have stopped. You say it's a coincidence?" L added

The policemen looked each other.

"Um... Maybe Kira is just having a break" Matsuda said

I didn't hear what the others said.

[As the case progresses, they will surely both end up being Kira... Now the question remains: Is Light aware of whether or not that is Kira? He said he doesn't remember if he committed any murder. What does that mean? Maybe subconsciously is Kira. Probably is the same for Misa. If they are really Kira, do they think they will escape so easily, by saying nothing?] 

My heart was pounding fast as I was thinking these. I think this was the first time I felt confused, but in agony in the same way.

\------  
\------

Two weeks passed. Suddenly we learned that murders began again.

"I have good news!" Matsuda said

"What is it?"

"Kira is in action!"

"What?!"

"Yes, I was right! Kira was just taking a break!"

"That means suspicious changed for my son... He's innocent! But Marina and Ryuzaki won't completely agree..."

Everyone looked at me and L.

"Then let's say... 30% innocent"

"Thank God! Probably 30% is very close to innocent!" Said chief relieved

L opened the microphone.

"Light... For two weeks, any criminal died. Why don't you just admit you're Kira?"

"You're wrong! I'm not surprised you think I'm Kira, because of the evolution of the case... But this is all a lie! I'm. Not. Goddamn. Kira! Focus on my eyes! Do you think these are eyes of a liar?!"

"I don't see anything in your eyes. You're just a liar by nature..." I said


	13. [Yotsuba]

I was typing on L's computer when I found a website. It was one of those websites which do not appear with a Google search so easily, for safety reasons. But for some reason, it appeared on L's computer.

"Ryuzaki, take a look in this"

He came sliding in his chair and looked at the screen.

It was a website that originally seemed to be a company's. However, when we read the articles, we understood that it belonged to a gangster group that had as a target the police. They wanted to gather information about each police station in Japan, such as where the station is located. Their target was to kill all the police officers in Japan, in order to support Kira. Their plan would be started at the begging of November of 2006.

My heart stopped when I realized it was November 2th.

The team was named "Yotsuba" and consisted of eight members. They also had a secret base in a 12th-floor building, just like our secret base.

We showed to the chief and the other policemen the website. They immediately began making theories about Yotsuba and Kira. Mogi said that maybe it wasn't their plan. They kill criminals as Kira does and they covered it like this. We all agreed this was the most possible theory.

"But it doesn't seem they want to kill any criminal. I mean... They don't even mention it! But anyway... If it's really true they want to kill us... Then what we have done?" Matsuda said

"You idiot!" Aizawa shouted

"We just said their plan isn't real, but they coveted it to kill criminals! And... If a criminal kills you, you'll wonder why did he kill you?! That's what a killer does! He slaughts people for his own pleasure!"

"Hey! Just because Mogi-san mentioned a theory, doesn't mean it's true!"

"No. But it's the most logical"

"How do you know?! We haven't even started investigating it!" Matsuda shouted

"Hey! Stop fighting!" I said trying to stop them.

"We are not fighting at all... I'm just trying to say to this idiot what is a killer"

"I'm not!" He shouted in a stubborn way.

"Marina is right. You both sound like little children" the chief said

"But... He's an idiot!"

"Why do you call him an idiot? The kid* just wanted to tell his opinion"

"First of all, he is not a kid. He's almost 25 years old. But if you mean he's acting like a kid, I agree with that"

"He's still young, tho! That's why I called him a kid!"

"Stop talking about that. It doesn't even matter. I just wanted to tell my opinion"

Matsuda looked at L.

"Ryuzaki. Is there anything I can do to be useful? It seems I'm useless in telling opinions..."

L stated at him inexpressively.

"Do you want to be useful in something?"

"Yes!"

"Then, can you bring me another cup of coffee?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Bring it. I think that job fits you"

\----  
\----

*In Greek, when we wanna say someone is still young, we usually call him/her a kid. I don't know if there's something similar in English, but I wanted to keep the original meaning in the dialogue


	14. [The escape]

The next morning, while Matsuda was making coffee for L, I was watching him absent-minded.

"Why are you putting so much sugar?" I asked him while he was adding 12 tablespoons of sugar.

"Ryuzaki says sugar helps him to concentrate, as well as the sweets"

"He'll get fat eating so many sweets"

"That's what I told him. But he said that if you use your mind while eating sugar, you burn calories. But the weird thing is that he believes it! Today in the morning he ate three chocolate souffle and seven strawberry cakes! I wonder how his body can stand it..."

"Well... He's used to it" I answered

We started talking about this. But Matsuda said in all of sudden:

"Marina-chan. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Of course, not. It doesn't matter how others see you. At least, you know who you are"

"It's not only the words. It's also the chores they assign me to do. What can I do to solve the case? Nothing. The only thing I can do is making coffee for Ryuzaki. Maybe the day I will be useful, will never come..."

"It will! It's up to you to show them you can. As for me, I don't think you're an idiot" I said smiling 

"If you were a real idiot, you wouldn't become a policeman, which it's a so significant job"

^  
^  
Later in the afternoon, Matsuba said he will go out for an afternoon walk.

The hours were passing and he didn't show up. Eventually, three hours passed, and we started worrying. Some of us, called him on his cellphone, but every time the answering machine came out.

"What the heck is he doing so many hours?" I wondered

"Maybe he put on his earphones and listened to music" Mogi assumed

"Do you think he's listening to music for so many hours? What he's listening to? The Sound of Music?" Aizawa said

"Maybe he met a girl and he dated her" I said laughing

Then a message on L's computer, was sent from Watari.

"We just received a danger signal from Matsuda's belt"

"Where it comes from?" L asked

"It seems it comes from Yotsuba's secret base"

"From Yotsuba?!"

"What?!"

"Why he's there?"

"This idiot..."

Everyone started talking loudly.

"Shut up!" L shouted, beating his hand against the table.

We zipped it when we heard him.

"He's in Yotsuba. They may have already caught him because they realized he was a police officer. I will call him to see what's happening. If someone is capable to hear what I say from the earphone, I'll pretend to be his friend"

L took out his phone to call him.

"Hey, Matsui!" He said changing his voice.

"I'm Kotaro! Heheheh... Long time no see!... Wait. I don't hear you be outside. Are you at home? Are you alone?... Oh... Okay"

He hold the earphone away from his ear.

"He says he's alone. But I'll continue talking to him as a friend to be sure..."

He put the earphone on his ear again.

"Do you want to hang out together? Oh... I see. It's okay we'll meet next time. Peace and love! Bye!"

L hung up the phone.

"Matsuda says he's in trouble. That probably means the members of Yotsuba are keeping him captive. Or maybe they've already locked him in a cell"

"That's ridiculous! Imprisoning a police officer..." I commented

"You're right, Marina-san" L agreed

"But we don't know yet if they imprisoned him, or did to him something else. Anyway we have to save him, as soon as possible"

"Yes, but how we can do this? Yotsuba's target is the police. How can we escape from them?"

"I have already a plan" He answered

"It's dangerous and unrealistic, but there's no other choice. Listen.

I will call Matsuda and I will tell him to say to the members, he isn't a policeman, but Misa's manager, and that the costume he wears is a Halloween costume. Also, is scheduled a Halloween party dedicated to the members they're Misa's fans. Then I will call Misa and if she has free time, we can make a real celebration. If she has not free time, we'll find another way. During this celebration, Matsuda will pretend he's drunk and he'll climb to a balcony. As for us, we will be downstairs, and we will grab him with a stroma. As for Marina-san, she has almost the same height as Matsuda, so she'll dress up just like him and she'll lie down to the street. Then we will call an ambulance, which is not a real ambulance. It will be the patrol, but we will convert it into an ambulance, and we will take inside the girl"

We all agreed this was ridiculous and dangerous, and that there's no way to make it. He admitted he wasn't much sure either. However, it was the only way to save Matsuda.  
^  
^  
L called Matsuda again to explain to him what the plan is about. Fortunately, as he told us, no one was around him, so L could explain. Then he called Misa. She was about to finish the filming of a movie. She said she will tell to other girls who are her partners, to take part in the plan to be realistic.

L went to the basement of the building, and he came back with pieces of cardboard, foam, and paints. They weren't simple materials for construction. They were specially made for cases like this. He made Matsuda's clothes as he wore them before he goes out.

Within 10 minutes, cardboard and foam had been turned into clothes. They seemed so realistic that you would be 100% sure they were real clothes!

After making the garment of the patrol, we put on it and we were ready to rescue.

The secret base of Yotsuba, was not too far away. We could just go on foot, but since we have the patrol, what's the reason for walking?

We went to the 14th floor, which was a warehouse, and Yotsuba was above it, so anyone couldn't know we were there. (At least is what we though)

Suddenly, Matsuda called L.

"I'm in the bathroom and they can't hear me. The fake celebration is on. Everything goes right. Where are you?"

"Perfect..." L answered with satisfaction

"We are on the 14th floor. Pretend you're drunk as we said. We will catch you with the stroma and Marina-san will lie down the street, pretending she's you, wearing the fake clothes"

"Yes, I know..." He said and he hung up the phone.

I wore the "clothes" and I waited until my turn comes. Fortunately, the door in the balcony was open, so we could hear what's happening inside.

"Ooohh! Life's amazing!" Matsuda said happily

"What's up guys? Everything's alright? Glad to hear it! It's very important to have a healthy life!"

"He's drunk!" Someone shouted

"Aahh! Maybe is contagious!" A woman shouted

"Guys! You don't need to worry about anything! Life's too short! So let's enjoy it!"

Matsuda went out the balcony and he climbed to the gunwale.

"What are you doing?! You're gonna fall!" They shouted

"Now... I present to you... Matsuda's showtime!"

He lifted his legs on the air in a vertical way. Below him, the chief and Aizawa were holding the stroma to catch him.

Matsuda landed into the stroma, and one of us threw a pillow to be real someone fell. I immediately lied down in the place pillow was thrown. Mogi started shouting in a non-realistic voice:

"Oh my! Someone's injured! I must call an ambulance!"

Everyone in the building was upset. I heard some of them saying:

"At least, he has killed himself. We didn't need to kill him"

"So you knew from the start, he was a policeman"

"Of course, but I didn't tell you to kill him to see what's on his mind"  
^  
^  
"I guess no one from Yotsuba got us. The appearance of the petrol as an ambulance, is very realistic" said Light, when they got me into the patrol.

"I agree but... Matsuda is totally an idiot" said L biting his thump

Outside the patrol, I heard Mogi talking to an unknown male voice. Perhaps he was a member of Yotsuba.

"What happened here?" He asked as if he didn't know

"Someone was killed, jumping from the 15th floor, because he was drunk" The voice answered

"Oh, I see... And what's his or her name?"

"His name was Matsuda, I guess..."

"Matsuda was drunk?!" Mogi laughed changing his voice

"Do you know about him?"

"Of course! Hahahahahah!! Poor guy!"

Mogi continued laughing until he got into the patrol-ambulance.


	15. [Misa's death]

Before we leave for Yotsuba's secret base, L had placed cameras at Light's room to spot elements, which show he's Kira, and records them on a video. But when we turned back and checked the video, cameras had recorded a scene we didn't expect to happen.

Misa was at Light's house, and they were supposed to continue their killings. But after Misa confessed to Light, things turned into something weird.

"I know, you love me" he said

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Your... Boyfriend?!" Light said surprised

"Well... Yeah"

Light looked at her for a bit.

"No, I don't want to"

"What? But-"

"I've never been interested in you, and I won't! I just don't wanna be in a relationship with you! I only want you as my tool in my killings! Are you okay with that?"

"I don't accept it!" Misa shouted bursting inti tears

"You only think about yourself and your plans in the next assassin! You don't care of how I feel!"

"No, I don't! Do you have problem with that?!" Light shouted

"Yes, I have! You're heartless! I gave everything I had for you! I gave patience, collaboration, love and even sex! I gave anything you wanted! But you don't think about my feelings! What else do you want from me?!"

"I want nothing! I just want you to go and not see you again! Do you love me? I don't care! You'll be my tool... Or just leave! What do you choose?"

"I'll leave! I'll leave if that's what you want! But I want you to know that I truly loved you! And also..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Light shouted slapping her face

Misa started crying even more, and left the house running. Me and L watched with sadness this unexpected scene.

"That was cruel" I commented

"Poor Misa... Kira is much more asshole than I imagined... He's a killer, so he'll kill people. But breaking a girl's heart in this way... I didn't expect that. He's a monster"

I guess L was thinking the same things with me.

*************  
*************

Time was half past 9 in the evening, when the door knocked. When I opened, I saw it was Misa.

"Misa?" What are you doing here this time?" I asked

She went inside the room.

"You'll think it's odd. But I clear from now that I'm telling you the truth, and it's not a plan to tell that me and Light are not Kira. Well... I though about it and I finally got it I'm Kira. I mean... I admit it. So, I came here to reveal to you how me and Kira committed our killings"

We looked each other. L approached her.

"You just said you're going to tell us the truth. Should we trust you?"

"No, how could I?" She said wipping away some tears from her eyes.

"Before I say anything... I want you to lock me in the cell of the building"

"Why?" Matsuda asked

"I just want to! It doesn't concern you!" She shouted

"Misa-san, you can't decide yourself if you'll being locked in the cell..." L said

"But I want it!"

"But you have to tell us why. Is there a reason?" Aizawa asked

"No! I mean... Yes. But I don't want you to learn about it. It's personal"

Eventually, we did as she said. She also asked us to let hee without food, until she get over it. We asked what she's talking about, but she didn't answer.

After a few hours when I got into Misa's cell, I didn't expect of what I saw. Her face was pale, her clothes were torn at some spots, her left arm was bleeding, with a razor full of blood, in front if her, and her eyes we're tearing.

I sat next to her.

"Misa, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"There are no cameras around us for watching us. You can tell me whatever you want"

"Marina... It's difficult for me to explain"

"Say it in your own way"

She left a deep sigh.

"It's called love, Marina... It's love! Have you ever experienced the feeling of being ignored by the one one who always make you smile?"

I understood immediately she was talking about Light.

"No, but I think it's cruel"

"Today I finally understood that Light actually never loved me. He was just using me as a tool. And it's not only that... When he had free time from school, we used to go to a hotel for laying together in the bed. I though he was just trying to show his love for me, with [The bed] but no! I'm such an idiot I didn't get it earlier! I wouldn't have to get through this!"

I felt really bad for Misa. It made me angry the fact that Light was just a monster. A real monster. He does not feel shame for killing thousands of people everyday, neither about hurting a girl who loved him.

"I understand how you feel, Misa. I know it's a torture for you, but please don't hurt yourself again! It's not your fault at all! Light is the bastard around here!"

"I know it's not my fault, but I just couldn't take it anymore!" She said sobbing

I hugged her tightly.

"Let me wrap your hand with gauze"

In a little corner was a locker with first aid supplies, so I took from there a gauze and I wrapped her arm after washing it with water.

After this, I allowed Misa to go home. It's not worthy to be locked in the cell for no reason. But she said she wants to "get over him completely". I said she could make a relationship with L. She said he's not her type.

I let her do anything she wants. But that was weird. Does she want to get over him by being locked in the cell? I though

**********  
**********

But the next day, Kira's ally came once again. And this time was Misa's turn.

I made breakfast for Misa and I was about to bring it to her. But when I entered the cell, I saw her lying on the floor. Her skin had a weird white color and her eyes were wide open as if she had seen something scary.

"I was afraid of that. Kira would kill her someday. This scum kills anything he finds. Poor Misa"


	16. [The third Kira]

"Look at this" L said while he was typing on his computer.

We looked at the screen. We saw nothing, only a sign, which had written the word "Yotsuba"

"What's this?" I asked

"It's Yotsuba's website. They've had deleted all the website elements. All that's left is a one-minute video"

"Press play. Maybe it reveals something" Matsuda said

The video started playing showing one of the members.

[Good evening. My name's Higuchi and I confess that I did the following stupidity]

The camera showed the rest of the members being tied with chains and were moving like crazy, trying to escape.

[We found the tool Kira kills with. When we found it, we got so much enthusiasm, that everyone started fighting for who's gonna use it first. So I tied all of them with chains, and I used it first since I'm the leader of Yotsuba. I know we told, we'd kill all of the policemen of Japan, but we actually tricked you. If you believed it then you're idiots!

Anyway... The truth is we wanted to be Kira's partners. I mean... I will be his partner. Of course, I don't know where Kira lives, but right now, I'm gonna just leave with my motorbike and I will go whatever I want. Have a nice day...]

The video ended up of him smiling.

"What we're gonna do now? We don't even know where he went"

"Wait a minute" L zoomed in on the motorbike bumper.

"I see..." He concluded

"What is it?" Matsuda asked

"There are species of motorbikes, which have red stigmas on the bumper. That means when you're driving it, it gets out red smoke, and when you're on street, it stays glued on the street for two hours. It seems Higuchi has such motorbike"

"So we can follow the footprints of the smoke" Aizawa concluded

"Yes. He uploaded the video 10 minutes ago. We have time until we reach the region of Yotsuba's secret base, of where he left and then follow the footprints"

In this way, we decided to chase him, and since he had Kira's tool with him we would learn about the way he kills.


	17. [The chase]

Without wasting our time, we turned off the computer and we focused on our goal which was to follow the footprints of the motorbike to catch Higuchi. But we weren't alone. The rest of the police force was informed about the situation, so they decided to send a helicopter and three more patrols, in case Kira's tool was too dangerous. I thought it would be a good idea to re-borrow any of these bikes from this hotel since that bike I used was very fast, but L suggested me to take another old bike, which was faded down in the basement of the building, and it was just as fast and its speed is ideal for such cases as this one.

I agreed to take the faded one. Needless to say that he smiled at me and I blushed.

Anyway, we left behind the secret base and ran for the footprints. We were a real police force that chases the crime and brings it to justice. In our team, there were three patrols where the first was driven by my partners, a helicopter where was driven by L and Light, and I was a 14-year-old on a bicycle. But I was also a member of the team.

At first, I couldn't believe it. I thought I was just watching a police movie. That I was the viewer. But now I had come to the protagonist's place, chasing evil. So, I had to do my best and get into the spirit of justice. No... It is not a dream. I'm actually chasing Kira with my partners. His ally... His tool. A supernatural tool made by the hands of death. Straight out of the zone of Underworld, specially made for Kira, the son of Hades.

Who knows... Maybe Kira is actually the son of Hades!

It was a real chase! Higuchi was running like crazy with his motorbike trying to escape from us, and we were trying not to cause any car accident. We couldn't increase the speed of the patrols because we were on a highway.

Of course it was a classic highway with lots of cars, so we could barely see where Higuchi was going. The patrols had lit up their sirens and most of the cars allowed us to cross the highway, but it was still very dense.

The situation was intolerable. As if they all wanted to prevent us from catching him. But yes! Where else would a criminal go to avoid the police? To the highway of course! Fortunately, I didn't start swearing at the drivers in the cars. You might be wondering why would I swear them. Well... I'm a Greek anyway. A Greek driver would lose their composure in such traffic. And from what I noticed, most of the Japanese drivers didn't horn. The ones who horned at other drivers were very few. Nobody did anything. Everyone was waiting patiently... I think I've read somewhere that Japanese people are very calm by nature, and they find it very important to keep their composure.

So, in the end it's true.

So... If I started shouting all these "beautiful" words, they would turn and look at me strangely. And it would be a great pleasure for me, to explain to them that I'm a Greek and the Greeks have in their blood the desire for fighting.

I made for a long time those thoughts when suddenly my phone rang. It was L.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay down there, Marina?" He asked

"Yes, it is. I'm waiting for those bastards to cross the street, so we can finally arrest Higuchi! I'm tired of waiting!"

"First, don't swear, secondly keep on waiting and everything will come in turn"

"L, since you're on a helicopter what can you to find him? Can't you do something with Light?"

"We tried to locate him by satellite, but it looks like he's out of the highway"

I suddenly noticed a motorbike 400 to 500 meters away from the police team, which was getting out of the humper red smoke. It felt like my whole boredom was gone.

"L can you locate something?"

"I think so. But the helicopter's GPS is undecided to locate. What about you?"

"I can see a motorbike with red smoke around it. It's just 500 meters away. But don't worry because I've already found the most suitable plan for the occasion. It will work out!"

I hung up the phone.

The power of the marker was the only way to arrest him. We will catch him in a blink of an eye. But then I remembered my sister's warning. The power of the marker should not be revealed to someone over 18 because it will lose it. And if it loses it, I will be stuck in the past forever.

 _Enough is enough! When they're already two Kiras and another one comes and automatically becomes a third Kira, you can't just do nothing! You will react!_ I thought

I took the marker out of my pocket and the painting book too and started drawing a rope. I knew that around me were people who were looking at me so that they would see the marker's power but I didn't care. Basically, I was curious to see how the marker reacts when this rule is violated.

The rope turned into real, and after swirling around it in the air for several minutes, eventually, I targetted it to the motorbike. The rope was tied in the right motorbike lever and also got tightened up around Higuchi's waist. I heard him leaving a moan of pain. I started pulling him with the motorcycle. They were both so heavy that my hands inked. But I felt satisfied that my partners and I could finally learn how Kira kills.

I suddenly realized the bike was trembling. I noticed that the marker had got out a blinding light. Before I got off the bike, I launched into the pillars of the highway. I don't remember much... The only thing I remember is that I banged my head on the asphalt and lost my senses.


	18. [Kira's ally]

I was hearing noises. Voices. Sirens, and even dog barks. They did not sound very clear, so I thought it might be hallucinations because I had lost my senses. I half-opened my eyes and descried a purple ceiling. A bit further there was a silhouette with a hedgehog's hair. It was just standing there looking at me.

I soon realized that I was in a helicopter lying in a stroma. It seems they noticed I was thrown down on the road and they picked me up. Thank god I woke up in a helicopter and not in a hospital room. It could have been worse...

"L?"

He turned and looked at me.

"Oh, so you woke up"

"Yeah..." I was about to get up.

"Don't get up. Your body may not be ready to stand up yet"

"I wasn't going to do something dangerous that my body wouldn't stand. I'd just take a look at the window"

"I will tell you what's going on, don't worry about it. Stay where you are"

He approached and kneeled next to me.

"By the way, I found this on the street and I thought it might be yours"

He gave me the marker.

"Oh, yeah... It's mine" I said embarrassdly

From what I learned, Kira's tool is neither a gun nor a poison. It's a supernatural notebook called "Death Note". You can kill anyone by simply writing a name on its pages. As you write a name, you think of the person's face, and then wait for 40 seconds until the murder takes place. Also, when you own a death note, you have as a helper a humanoid creature called "Shinigami" and is translated as "god of death". When you touch a death note for the first time, you will see the shinigami who owns it. But when you don't use it anymore, you lose all your memories from it and you regain them only when you te-touch it.

As L told me, Light felt the same when he touched the death note. He looked normal for some minutes ago, but he started screaming when he touched it and smiled evilly. Which means he regained his memory.

Like everyone else, I also had the pleasure of seeing two shinigami: Ryuk and Rem. Ryuk was Light's helper and Rem was Misa's. Their attitude was a little bit frightening but they seem to like us.

When I got well, we returned to the secret base, after arresting Higuchi. Death Note will be a "part of examination" according to L.

Higuchi entered one of the cells of the interrogation. I expected L to begin the torturing process as he did with Misa to make her confess, but he said:

"It's boring. I will do something more simple"

"Like what?" We asked

"One of you will go to the cell and start to beat him heavily. What's better than starting the difficult torture processes? It is better to beat him"

"Alright. Who goes?" I asked

"Don't think I can do it. I drank just one cup of coffee for breakfast, so now my morning energy has gone" Matsuda said

"You definitely won't go because you're an idiot, so you're not supposed to have the energy" Aizawa insulted him

"If I'm an idiot, then you're just an asshole" Matsuda shouted

"Well! To finish this, who goes?" Light said

"I will beat him since I have experience in beating people" Aizawa said

"Experience in beating people?" We said

"Of course! I've been learning 8 years of Karate lessons. I've also got 6 medals in Karate racings"

"Wow! He won't just beat him. He'll consummate him!" L murmured

"L, please don't comment about that. I know that I know almost everything about Karate, but I'm not gonna kill him! A karateka always is aware of how he'll treat his rival"

He may tell us he knows how to do it, but the result was different. Higuchi's half-face was inked and was nosebleeding. To be honest, I kinda felt sorry for him. The more he hit him, the less he didn't admit.

"Don't hit me anymore! God have mercy on me!"

"If you want me to stop, then you have to admit"

Poor him... He eventually admitted what he did.

"Three of our team members went secretly to Misa's house and stole her death note. We knew about their existence from Kira, but because we hadn't any death note, we stole it from Misa, so we killed a number of criminals to support him. But Rem didn't seem she was glad to find her tool stolen, so she killed all the Yotsuba members except me that I managed to escape, so I thought: Since I escaped from Shinigami and killed many criminals, I will also kill the owner of this death note.  
And that's what I did. But I didn't kill her straight away. I wrote in her death note to come in your secret base and start saying nonsense, 'til finally, she dies from brain hemorrhage"

"And why did you kill her?" L asked

"Because I love killing" He answered smiling

At first, we looked each other and suddenly we remembered then when Misa came late at night and ask us to lock her in the cell. It was also when she confessed her feelings to Light.

Light decided to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I need to pee! Is there any problem?!"

I didn't like the way he answered. Why did he speak so abruptly and angrily? He could say "I'm going to the toilet and I'll be back" The way he said it seemed suspicious, that he's ready to do something and that I should be worried. So, I went to the most possible place where he would secretly make a plan. The warehouse... I put my ear against the door to hear better. Light was talking with Rem.

"Rem, I think that sooner or later, they'll get me. As the situation progresses, I expect to be behind prison bars, because of L and Marina. I have to do something to save myself!"

"Tell Ryuk to help you..."

"Ryuk doesn't do much... He just eats apples!"

"Fine, I will tell you what to do if this lazy thing ignores you..."

I thought that she could tell him a genius plan to help him escape, so I grabbed my cell phone and started recording them from the glass of the door. I was planning to bring the video to the studio of Sakura TV and ask them to show it in the afternoon news since the most intense things happened there. Japan should finally learn who is the real Kira! You were quite in the dark, my dear... Time has come to shine the truth!


	19. [The truth]

I couldn't wait for the next day to come! News begins at 5 o'clock in the afternoon, so I had to go into the miserable and torturing process of waiting! Every hour and every minute seemed like an endless Calvary. I couldn't concentrate on what L was saying during the investigation. My eyes were "nailed" on the clock. And even if I focused on what he was saying it wouldn't make sense because everything was saying were things about Kira we have talked many times about.

Of course as the hours passed, I started to doubt what I was going to do. Is it the right thing? Do I have to do it? How Light will react? He's quite unpredictable. What if he kills me?

Also the video may seem fake because behind the door glass the sound is blur since the whole building has very good sound insulation.

Eventually, all these hours passed and time had finally come. I left secretly the base an hour ago and by taking the bus, I arrived in a heartbeat to the studio. I had gathered all my courage and I was ready to convince the producers to show the video. But when I got in front of the entrance, my heart tightened.

Suddenly my phone ranged. It was Matsuda.

"Hello?"

"Where are you, Marina?"

"At the centre of Tokyo"

"What are you doing there?"

"Nothing special. I have to finish something. I won't get late"

"Be careful not to cause any trouble!"

"I'm fourteen years old. Not four. I know what should I do"

I hang off the phone.

I speeded up my step and got inside the building. Fortunately, I remembered where the room news was. There was also plenty of time for them to fix the audio of the video. (If they accepted my request)

As I went to the news-room, a woman fell accidentally on me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I asked worried

"Yes, yes don't worry... I'm really sorry! I was in a hurry and I didn't notice you. Honestly, I'm so sorry!"

 _Such a kindness..._ I thought surprised

"Hey, that's not much of a problem. My pants got a little dirty, that's all. You didn't hurt me so much that I could be sent to the hospital" I said laughing

"Anyway... Please forget about it"

She stood up and shook the dust from her clothes. She looked surprised to see a child in a studio channel.

"Oh! A child!"

"Why, is there any problem?"

"No, I just... What are you doing in a studio channel?"

"Well... You may think am crazy if I tell you. But it's really true"

"Tell me. Reporters love the incredible but real things!"

I talked to her about the fake story of how I ended up working with the police, and that now my phone had saved a video that proves 100% the person had recorded is the real Kira. Also... Maybe it was my imagination, but it seemed her eyes sparkled when I told her about the video.

"That's amazing... But why didn't you do it earlier to finish all this chaos?"

"Because I wasn't given the opportunity. I wanted to record him when I'm alone in the room. Just alone. Only me and Kira"

"Do your partners know you're here?"

"No, because they treat me like a 4-year-old kid, and not as a fourteen. Maybe my age annoys them, cuz if someone else older than me had done it, they would praise them. So I left secretly and came here"

"You mean that because of your age they think you can't do much"

"Somehow, yes" I answered

After some minutes, we reached the news room. But I didn't expect the staff members to recognize me. I thought they had forgotten about me after the incident when I came to ask for the cassettes. After the presenter greeted them, they greeted her too, but suddenly one of them noticed and looked at me as if he saw a ghost.

"Oh, shit!" He said

"What happened?" Someone else asked

"Wonder Woman is back!"

"What do you mean?"

Then everyone turned and looked at me. I started pretending to be Japanese to annoy them.

"Konichi wa! Watashi no namae wa Marina Georgiadi desu! Yoroshikune, bakas!"*

Of course they ignored the fact I was mocking them and went straight into the heart of the situation.

"What do you want?" The director asked

"We did nothing! We swear! Don't call the police!" Someone begged me

"I won't call the police. I'm not from FBI"

"You could be..."

"Well before you jump to conclusions... Listen. I know who's the real Kira and I have evidence. A video on my phone proves everything! And if you don't believe me, then it's not my fault but yours!"

Their surprised look was replaced with a grim look. Suddenly everyone looked at me as if I had Leprosy.

"Are you telling the truth?" The director asked

"If I were lying then I wouldn't come here. I do lie, but sometimes. Unlike you, you lie every day to people. And you should feel ashamed for saying lies in public! I could block your mouth with sealing wax, so you'll never talk again and never lie again! But you should feel proud that I'm against violence. If I weren't..."

"Kumiko, what she's talking about?" Someone asked the presenter

"How old is she to speak like that in the olders?"

"She's telling the truth and she's fourteen years old. Let her show the video because we begin broadcasting in five minutes"

"Fourteen years old?!" Everyone shouted

"She knows who's the real Kira?!"

"But she's only a child! How does she know about the issue? When I was her age I used to play with Barbie dolls"

 _Who's playing with Barbie dolls nowadays?_ I thought

"As I said, in five minutes the broadcasting begins, so comment her age and her actions later! Now just take the video and show it!" Kumiko shouted

What should they do? They did as she said. I took my phone from my pocket and brought it to fix the audio. They also placed a microphone for me to talk to while we live. And obviously, I didn't show myself to people for safety reasons.

I was wondering how L would react if he saw me acting like that. Maybe he wouldn't understand it right away but if he thought I was in the center of Tokyo and suddenly there was a voice on TV that is similar to mine, perhaps he could understand. I'm saying it because I was the only "ally" he had with regard to whether Light is Kira. If he'll understand that I am the one who shows a video, seen by the whole country about the very real Kira... How would he feel? Maybe he would feel grateful. Or maybe he would feel nothing since he's cold.

When Kumiko appeared in the deck, she started with pleasant news as she said, while we were getting ready for my turn. When the time came, I stood up in front of the microphone while the screen turned white, and a large M appeared.

[Good evening, people of Japan. I'm M. We all know Kira, the assassin who kills the criminals in a mysterious way. Lately, some people had appeared on TV claiming that they're the real Kira. But these are liars and all they want is attention. But the very real Kira does exist out there! The one who started all this chaos is still in the dark. And he was quite in an anonymous state, so it's time to let the truth shine, my dears! A video proves everything that I recorded secretly. And it's 100% true. See for yourself]

The video started playing, while I was felting a strong sweat on my backbone. I couldn't wait to see Light Yagami's face after learning his true identity was revealed...

[Rem, I think that sooner or later they'll get me. As the situation progresses, I expect to be behind prison bars, because of L and Marina. I have to do something to save myself!]

[Tell Ryuk to help you]

[Ryuk doesn't do much... He just eats apples]

[Fine, I will tell you what to do, since this lazy thing ignores you... Think. What Kira would do if he were you?]

[Hmm...] Light hummed

[The first thought that would pass through his mind would be to kill everyone, from the police, one by one. But then he would think he'll have bigger fiascos, so the best thing would be to kill his family first, so they'll never learn he was a criminal]

[You mean...]

Rem lifted the death note in the air and a pen started writing automatically the names of Light's family.* I don't know how I felt when I saw that...

[Can you imagine it, sweetie? A world without ever knowing my mother, my father, or my sister that a person they love made it! Hahahahaaahahaha! Because only Kira kills just like that! Kira does everything!]

The video ended with Light screaming and laughing evilly. I re-opened the microphone.

[As you can see... Kira is the only one. Light Yagami. Yes! This innocent face you just saw is the famous murder of Japan! This girl you saw next to him is his partner. She just wore a Halloween costume. And the notebook you saw flying in the air is the death note! A notebook very different from other notebooks. If you write on the pages someone's name they'll die within 40 seconds from a heart attack. Believe it or not, this notebook exists! And yes! Light Yagami is Kira! And his ally is the death note! He's the one who has eaten the hearts of the criminals!]

I closed the microphone, and took my mobile phone and started run to leave the studio. I don't know what's got into me that moment, but inside me, I felt that the feeling of justice was more intense than ever...  
\----  
\----  
\----  
1) * This isn't so difficult for an anime fan to understand, but it means "Hello! My name's Marina Georgiadis, nice to meet you, idiots!"

2) * Rem didn't kill Light's family. It was just their thoughts, and they were captured in the camera:'')


	20. [The out of blue plan]

In just a few minutes, I began running like crazy. Dozens of thoughts were running in my mind. I was thinking about the most utopian but also the most likely scenarios about what's going to happen to me after that. The most possible is that Light would kill me. If it's going to happen like that, then I should take the marker and return to my world. But then I would give Kira a sign that I'm afraid of him, so he would start looking desperately for me, and moreover, my partners would wonder where I am. But I suddenly remembered the marker broke down. What I'm going to do now? I'll get stuck here for sure... What will happen if I stay stuck for years in a world I don't belong to? Basically... What will happen if I stay stuck in the past? What will I say to Eléni?

At that time I felt as if a war was happening inside my head. Many feelings were fighting with each other. What I was feeling? Fear? What I was afraid of? Kira? I'm not afraid of him. He's just a stuffed shirt, and because he kills criminals, he thinks he's a god. While he should be locked at a psychiatric clinic!

I don't want to be afraid. If I want to be called "The policewoman" then I mustn't be afraid. I don't care if I'm afraid, just thinking that I can be killed by Kira.

No... I don't live this. Everything's on my mind. Nothing's gonna happen to me.

I arrived at the bus station, with my heart pounding loudly from running. Luckily, the bus was seemed coming.  
-  
-  
-When I went back to the secret base, Matsuda saw me and hugged me with relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I thought that after leaving the studio something bad would happen to you!"

What's up with him? I wondered

"First of all, get off me, secondly I'm not a fragile little object to break, so of course am okay" I slightly pushed him to get his hands off me. The rest of the policemen seemed unable to believe what they just saw, cuz they first looked at the TV and then looked at me.

"Yes, it was me" I said hoping I've read their minds.

"Marina... Um... It was very..." Mogi tries to say

"Yeah, it was..."

"Kinda..."

"Dangerous" L completed the phrase.

"I'd say it was dangerous, especially for you, Marina"

"So, if someone else from the team would have done it, it wouldn't be dangerous. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No, but you're still... A child"

"Stop thinking like that! Alright, am a child but not a five-year-old! Don't you feel ashamed that you're 25 years old and can't see the difference between a four-year old's behavior and a fourteen-year-old?! You're just like my parents! They say: Don't do this, you're still young. Don't do that you're still young!"

"If your parents act like that, then they have a point. You're not completely grown-up" the chief said

"You think so, huh? Then I have to tell you that my parents have said many things am too old to do. There's this "You're too young" and "You're too old" thing. I concluded you are never old enough to do the things you want because there's this scourge"

"But they sent you to be a member of the police, so they think you're old enough" Aizawa said

"No, they didn't! Got it? They didn't send me!"

I went immediately to my room. I have no idea what I was upset about, I just wanted to stay alone...

I called my sister to tell her everything that happened, but in every call, the answering machine came out. What the heck is she doing? I thought  
-  
-  
-The same night while I was going into the kitchen to eat something before I sleep, I noticed in the computer room, that they had forgotten to take the security camera from Light's room. I was curious to see what Light is doing at such a time.

"I'll kill her! I'll kill her! I'll kill this hussy!"

"Oh, come on, Light. She just revealed your real identity. She didn't kill your mother..."

"I'd rather my mother to be killed, than being humiliated in front of the whole Japan! Monday comes in two days! How am gonna confront my classmates and my teachers?"

"Why are you asking?" Ryuk said while biting his apple.

"You'll just say "Guys this is my hobby, I kill people" Where's the problem?"

"I'll lose the name of a good student, you idiot! And you want to be called God of death!"

"Relax... I was just joking... And don't shout. It's 11 o'clock and people usually sleep that time"

For a moment silence fell between them. I felt the agony of what Light was going to say.

"Ryuk! I have an amazing idea! I will apply the [Out of Blue plan]"

"What do you mean?"

"That's what the name says: Out of blue. Tomorrow when I'll come to the secret base, I'll let the things flow, and when comes the perfect time to revenge her, I'll do whatever I decide this time"

"Like what? To grab her and throw her from the balcony?"

"Not exactly that way, though it wouldn't be a bad idea to do so..."

He turned his look at the TV. It was broadcasting the weather forecast.

"Maybe the Hidora* Typhoon won't let me"

"Why? Are you going to apply your plan outside?"

"Hmm... You never know..."

"Anyway... I want you to know that I'm not excited about your plan. I also remind you that am neither with you nor the police. I just possess a death note and wait until the time comes to write your name and die. Hehehehehehe"

I turned off the camera and went into the kitchen. I wanted to sit down and think of what's going to happen tomorrow, but it would be childish to stay awake just because Kira said I have an "Out of blue" plan.

I decided to watch Light's every move for the next day, but also Ryuk's moves. You never know when the unexpected can meet you.  
-  
-  
-All-day was raining violently and was windy. The drops were so heavy, that I thought they would break the windows. From what I saw in a police movie, whether is perfect for an assassin to kill a major person such as a politician.

What if Light does something similar? I thought

Suddenly, we got a blackout. Matsuda fell off the chair, Aizawa was looking terrified at the wall, Mogi started shouting and Light hugged Matsuda.

"Hey, what's got into you? It's just a blackout. Is that so scary?" I said

"A cockroach!" Matsuda shouted.

I looked into the screens. Indeed, there was a big black insect. It didn't seem to be dangerous, and that's why cockroaches can't hurt anyone. But why did they behave as if it was the devil himself?

"Ohh, look at you! You're policeman, but you're scared of that small, non-dangerous insect" The chief said

"What do you mean "small"?! This looks like a dish!" Light shouted

"I have many childhood traumas about cockroaches and I can't stand being in front of them!" said Matsuda

"It's funny that you're policemen, and you're not afraid of someone who kills with a notebook, but not this little cockroach which is not even dangerous for the people! How pathetic..." I commented

"Wow... Such a sassy..." L murmured

I grabbed the insect and showed it in front of them. They hugged each other even more.

"Does it seem dangerous to you?"

"Stop! Get it away!" Light shouted

"Kill it! Melt it 'til its insides come out!" Matsuda added

"I agree with this idiot! We demand profane's death right now!" Aizawa said

"If you allow me, gentlemen I'll leave it free from the window because all the creatures of God have the right to live"

I opened the window and let it drift through the strong wind. To tell the truth, I felt a bit sorry for them.

"Oh, god... My heart's still beating fast..." Matsuda said

Light ran directly into the upstairs and specifically to the warehouse. 

"Marina please go and check what Light is doing upstairs. Just be careful"

"Roger!" I said

"I silently approached the door of the warehouse and waited to hear something. Nothing was heard, so I widely open the door.

-  
-  
-

"Oh, hello there. Why are you here, Marina?" He asked supposedly friendly.

"Well... I was wondering what are you doing, here at the warehouse"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I just supposed it"

Neither of us talked for a while.  
-  
-  
-"Well, Marina you know what? Sometimes I wonder: "Why the animals kill other animals? Obviously to survive. But when a man finally kills, what's the reason? What happens in the depth of his mind?" Have you ever thought about that?"

"Hmm... Yes, I have. But why are you asking?"

"Just to chat for a bit" He giggled

"I think that if someone wants to kill, it means they have the feeling of revenge inside of them. They probably want to revenge someone and by killing them believe it's the easiest solution. But even they don't want to revenge, maybe something happens to the neurotransmitter in the brain. I wish I knew more about this issue, but I'm not a psychiatrist"

He nodded.

"As for me, I think that they usually meet the power. I mean... When the man meets a kind of power, it changes completely his way of thinking by nature. He stops being the one who was and turns into a monster. He just begins being surrounded by the feeling of omnipotence and becomes arrogant. And now that we're talking about that, happens in someone between us"

He smiled wickedly and showed me the death note.

"If you think you can fool my partner and I, then you're more idiot than Matsuda! No fourteen-year-old has messed with me so far! Let alone you, Georgiádi Marina! Do you know what I used to do when I was your age? I collected figurines! How do you know the difference between fair and unfair? You're still fourteen years old!"

"Stop talking about the damn ages! It drives me crazy! It's a habit that you people were born before the 21st century need to cut it off!"

"Shut up you silly! Don't be such a fucking sassy!"

Then my palm hit hard his cheek and pushed him forcefully until he collided with the wall.

"Your audacity has no limits, girl! So, I decided to reset you just by showing you this!"

He opened the notebook and I noticed a page written with black letters:

L Lawliet

For a moment, I thought it was a fake death note cuz I couldn't believe what I just saw.

"When did you write it? When I was downstairs he was still alive!"

"Yes, he was. But now he isn't! He's gone!"

"I don't believe you!"

I ran directly to the stairs. I called his name.

"Where are you going, you moron? You wanna see the corpse?" Light shouted sarcastically

I heard someone murmuring in the computer room.

"Did you call me, Marina?" L answered

I should have taken a picture of Light's face. He was looking at L as if he was a ghost!

"Um... L? Are you here?"

"Of course I am!"

"But... But how? You're a ghost!"

"Ghost? Why did I die?"

"You should have!"

Then he showed his real name written on this page.

"I wonder who little devil told you my real name... I suppose it was Ryuk"

"Is that what really bothered you?! The fact you didn't die bothered me the most! Let me see you"

He grabbed L's arm and examined it carefully, from the shoulder 'til the fingers, then he pinched his cheeks, checked his pulse and took a few hair from his head.

"I'm particularly surprised, L. So... You're immortal!"

"Nah... I'd say I'm mortal. Just like all the people on Earth"

"Then why didn't you die?"

"Perhaps your damned-death note is fake"

"That's impossible! I'm 100% sure it's real! I'll check it in the rain"

"Wait! What exactly do you mean? Where are you going?" I asked

"I'll go to the roof and since the notebook is waterproof I'll re-write L's real name, or maybe everyone's names in the rain!"

He started running into the roof and I followed him. The rain was so much heavy, that I could barely see him. On the horizon, I noticed a tremendous gray funnel that seemed to be approaching our region. It was a tornado!

I started looking for Light like crazy in the hazy storm, while the weather was becoming windier. Luckily, lighting helped me to locate him. I ran and grabbed the notebook so quickly that he papers could cut his fingers.

"Do something different with your life, than killing all the time! It's been months since you started that! Even god got bored with you!"

"What do you mean? I am God!"

"Excuse me?! I can't hear you! It's raining heavily!" I shouted sarcastically and went back to the building.

"Give me back my notebook, you bitch!"

"Only over my dead body, Kira!"

"Then if you say so, you'll die first!"

"As long as it's in my hands, no!"

I went back to the roof and started running not to reach me. But at some point, I passed by the gap of the building and as a result, Light stumbled and grabbed a rope. He was hanging in the storm. I worried that I might have killed him.

"If you hadn't appeared in my life, I wouldn't be here! Crimes will start growing again because of you! You scum!" He shouted as loud as he could, while the rope waved back and forth ready to break.

"I'll call the fire station as soon as possible, Light!" I said  
-  
-  
-I went directly to the computer room. Everyone seemed very confused about what's going on.

"Light got hunged!" I announced

"What?! Did he commit suicide?" His father said shockingly

"No, but he's firmly held by a grope and hangs in the gap just above the 12th floor!"

"What are you looking at?! Someone call the fire station!" The chief screamed

"Yes, sir!" Aizawa answered

But from what he said, the fire station received 20 emergency calls due to the typhoon and couldn't come directly.

"Next time I will complain to the municipality about the poor service of the fire station! I mean, if someone dies during the typhoon and the fire station receives 20 emergency calls who will be blamed? We? The fire station or the municipality?" Matsuda complained

"To be honest, it's the very first time I agree with you, idiot!"

"Stop calling me an idiot! You must call me by my name from now on! Touta Matsuda!"

"Hey, what's got into you, idiot?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Idiot! I don't give a shit if am an idiot! And if you want to know, the smartest people are considered to be stupid by the people around them!"

Then a huge fight broke out between them, but of course, I wasn't obliged to watch it. I heard noises from the warehouse, so I went to check. Yes. Light had found out the window of the warehouse was opened and walked in. He took a towel to wipe his hair. I looked at the notebook and the lighter next to it. I immediately grabbed both of them and moved away from the warehouse.

In the death note rules it was described that if you burn the death note, you can also kill the shinigami who owns it. I didn't want to kill anything and anyone but since Misa's notebook didn't exist anymore, somehow I had to prevent Light from killing, so there was no other way...

The flame passes over the cover and the deadly notebook slow began to shrink until it finally became ashes. I wanted to laugh from satisfaction but I didn't.

I went back to the warehouse and found Light with a red-faced expression.

"Hey, Light. Why are you angry? I thought you Japanese people never get angry" I said mockingly

"You're wrongly informed! We do get angry, but only if someone steals something from us!" He screamed

"Where's the death note, Marina?!"

"I burnt it with the lighter"

"What did you just say?! Well, that's enough, Marina! First, you humiliate me on TV, then you chase you to take my death note, then you throw me from the roof and now I'm wet!"

"First of all, the thing with the roof was just an accident, and I can tell you that I'm relieved you weren't killed. Secondly, no one from the team believes you're Kira and that's why I showed you in public. I wanted and I want to prove that L is right, cuz I have a high sense of justice too! You... You consumed justice!"

"Exactly, Marina! You broke all of my planes and you shattered my dream of becoming a protector of this world! You killed all of my hope for s better world! Now the world will suffer, will be in pain, will cry... And all because of you!"

He pulled my hair and hit me against the wall.

"Damn you, little devil! You think you can stop me, huh? Well... You're mistaken. Strongly mistaken! Since I'm Kira, I can kill anyone without being ashamed at all! Mainly because the world loves me! I save them from the scumminess of society! But when you and the police came, decided to destroy my plans! I don't understand at all... I will kill whoever I want, whatever I want, and whoever I want! Does that bother you?"

"Hmm... Your presence bothers me the most, Kira. Or better say... God-damned killer! I feel so sorry for your parents. For grew you up..."

"Please! My parents know how to educate a child! Not as yours!"

He pulled the collar of my sweatshirt and slapped me. I counterattacked by biting his hand. He left a scream of pain and let me down. I tried to struggle away but in fractions of a second, he pulled me again, and then he went out of his mind by punching me and kicking me in the face. I couldn't do anything, since I was surrounded by him. But at some point, he must have seen I didn't have much energy because he put his hands around my neck to choke me.

"I didn't want to kill you because I thought things would get worse. But in the end, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to see you dying in front of me"

His hands were getting more and more tightening. I lifted my legs and hit him directly into his stomach. I coughed from the tightening on my neck. I approached him and grabbed his arm and started twisting it with strength. I just wanted to see how much he can bear with the pain.

"Girl, I love the way you're acting. You have the desire to fight inside of you. But I want you to know that if someone messes with me, they can't easily escape after that"

"Wow! Really?" I said sarcastically

I tried to punch his face too, but my hand hurt.

"And that's why I ask you to give me this fight... Let me finish it" He added

Then I kicked him between his legs. He didn't scream nor swear. He just rubbed it a bit and said:

"I guess that means "yes""

He took a piece of glass from the floor and before I repulse him, he managed to cut my skin into three parts. He grabbed again my sweatshirt and dragged me into the stairs. I tried to defense once again, but with a very strong push, I landed on the floor in downstairs. My right foot started hurting very much. The policemen helped me get up. I looked at the reflection at the glass stairs. I was in a mess... My left eye was bruised, half of my face was covered with blood and bruises, drops of blood were falling down my mouth, and my right foot was sprained.

It looked like I had just returned from war...

L helped me to stand up. He put my hand over his shoulder. I expected a worried expression to appear in his eyes. To show, even for just a little that he was shocked to see me as if I were at the fight club. But the only he said was:

"Kira consummed you"

We went to a small room, and I sat on a chair, and he took out from a locker the first aid and supplies.

I couldn't think of anything other than what happened, not only my fight with Light but also the display of his real identity on TV. He said that if I hadn't mess on his way, now he would have completed his goal as a protector of the new world. But now that I had humiliated him, people know who is he, so now he can't walk in public.

Was the hunt of Kira a huge mistake? Was it something we did without thinking about it more carefully? Is Kira right in the end? Is he actually building a better world and we hunt him because he's considered to be an assassin, but he's actually a hero? The policemen have done their duty because it's their job to hunt the criminals. But for me? What about me? I came completely randomly. From another generation.

I did what my instinct said. Maybe in the end the police and I are gangsters. But I am the evilest gangster than the other gangsters. And that's the human jerkiness. We used to say that killing a criminal is human jerkiness, cuz it's murder anyway. But in the end, it's human intelligence...

Furthermore, it was Eléni's idea to came here. How will she react if she learns that I became a policewoman-gangster? We unwillingly chase the savior, cuz that's what we basically do. It seems I don't know yet what does true justice means. Light already knows it. The police just did their benefit to catch him. But... I just made things worse. Cuz I'm just a zero... A scum!

Hot tears started rolling down my cheeks. I let them fall on my hands not to see me L crying. He must have seen me. I felt his look on me. I didn't know how to reason my cry. Why was I crying? It's because of everything that happened? It's because of my strange thoughts? Or it's because my foot was hurting so much?

"Perhaps Kira is right and we rushed to act. Kira is the hero of the world and we don't understand it. So, we should give up and let him lead our society..." I said with a broken voice.

"I mean... He won't make it better... He'll destroy it and he'll kill everyone. That's it! We are unable to mess with a 17-year old!"

I looked at him. His cold expression had now turned into a look of affection and sympathy. He wiped my tears with his finger and stroked my hair.

"Never say that again. Of course, we are able to win him. We just haven't found enough strength or courage. Our team can catch many criminals even Al Capone! This 17-year old isn't that dangerous. We will catch him and he'll see what true justice stands for! You'll see it, Marina!"

"I don't know... It's doubtful"

"Why? Did Kira tell you we can't stop him?"

"No... He didn't... I mean... He said am a scum because I prevented him to complete his plan. And to tell the truth, he's right... I'm just a 14-year old who fools around. Who takes seriously a 14-year old's acts? They'll just think "It's still a child and behaves like a baby" So, I didn't act properly. And because I didn't act properly, everyone will die because of me"

My silent crying turned into a sob. Some tears were falling down the gauze my foot was wrapped of. Then L hugged me tightly.

"Don't be silly. I liked the way you acted. Someone else from the team might not even think about record a video of Kira and then show it on TV. You have a very strong personality and you feel the sense of justice more intense than me. Trust me. I don't see a moron, but a very dynamic girl!" He said sweetly

"But-"

"Shh... Say no more"

How strange... It wasn't a simple hug. A hug my mother, my father, my sister or any relative would give me. That hug was completely different. In a good sense, of course. Except for the words, it was showing and something else... It was showing affection, sympathy, love, warmth. It was telling me: Don't be afraid... Everything's gonna be okay. I'm here.

I layed in his warm arms 'til I calmed down.  
-  
-  
-  
*Hidora means in Japanese Hydra. You know... Greek mythology :'')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the longest chapters I ever wrote. I usually don't write that much xD


	21. [The chief's death]

When I woke up, I noticed something covered with a handkerchief and saw it was a tray for serving with a yogurt, a toast, an orange juice, and a glass of water. There was also a note from L.

''[Goodmorning, little one. I made breakfast for you and left the tray next to you since your foot is injured. Please don't force yourself to eat if you want no more. Just let the tray there and I'll come to take it.

I wanted to tell you that it's the first time in my life I see a 14-year-old girl, so clever, strong, determined, and thoughtful. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age! I was something like that... A cheeky kid. At any rate, you should relax and if you need anything just call me on my phone. I'll be in the computer room.

PS: Don't be afraid of Kira. Don't let this satanic look fool you. He might seem scary, but in fact, he's a psychopath who thinks he's the leader of the world, but he does not know he's just a worthless little human, just like all the humans on Earth. We are nothing compared to the vastness of the universe! To understand better how ridiculous he is, just imagine him running on the street without wearing underwear and shouting "people! Someone stole my pants!" And then in the afternoon news, we would see documents about a crazy man running on the streets naked. So, we can definitely arrest such a man!

And remember: You're a very brave girl, so believe in yourself, and don't you ever call it a scum. I believe in you!"]

L~

I smiled.

[He's so sweet... Kindness doesn't exist nowadays] I thought

Then my phone ranged. It was Eléni.

She's calling me after two days?  
-  
-  
"Hello?"

"Hey, girl!" She said happily

"Why can't you pick up the phone, Eléni? Are you that busy?"

"Yes! We've been parting for three nights straight, cuz grandpa's friends and cousins wanted to celebrate the fact that he turned 87 years of his life and he's still alive. So, they prepared this huge celebration for his birthday. Just imagine! The whole city's been awake!"

"I do imagine it, and I feel sorry for the neighbors..."

"C'mon, Marina! We're just having fun! We'll continue it for tonight. Also, I checked my phone and I saw I had three missed calls from you. Is something wrong?"

And so, I told her the latest evolutions on the case.

"Wow, Marina... In the end, you're very strong"

"That's what L told me"

"Your personality impressed Kira! He might have thought: "she's a girl, so she will be afraid of me" Little did he know! If I told our parents all this, they would be surprised! Mainly because you survived! You could have been dead!"

"Anyway... What about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What about... The marker" I said

"Oh... Look. It can be fixed if I write a letter to the spirit. I can contact it only if I'm in a seaside place. So, maybe tomorrow I'll tell it how things are, and throw the letter in the sea"

"Ok"

"I hope you catch Kira. No, I don't hope... I firmly believe it! Maybe you'll tell L you like him"

"C'mon, he's not my type. But even he was, I wouldn't tell him. It's a shame..."

We greeted each other and hung up the phone.

At any rate, I noticed the chief had been depressed. Sounds logical to me since he didn't believe his son was Kira, but in the end, he understood that L and I were right. But the policemen didn't like that as well. They said Light was seemed to be an "Angel kid" When he first came to the secret base, as a genius he covered his true identity with the best side of himself. He was overly polite and overly helpful. No wonder they didn't suspect him, since the chief told them Light was a gentleman.

"I don't like seeing the chief like that" Mogi said

"Me neither, but we can do nothing. The shock he's been through is huge. I suppose his family was shocked even more" Matsuda commented

The door opened. It was Aizawa.

"I brought the cup of coffees you ordered"

"Thanks"

"I saw Light. He told me he wants to meet you in the basement, chief"

"Why in the basement?"

"Perhaps he wants a private talking"

"If he wants to speak to him privately, then the basement it's not the most suitable location, because there are cameras down there" L said

"Oh... Maybe Light isn't aware of it. Anyway... Whatever happens, happens. Moreover, I don't care about other's lives anymore. Not even mine"

"Are you serious, chief?! You mean... You wanna die?!" Matsuda said surprised

"I don't know what I want anymore. I don't know what's right and wrong anymore. I'll let my child decide my fate"

"But, chief-"

"Stop it, Matsuda!"  
-  
-  
-  
I heard all these when I put my ear on the floor. I went to the computer room too, since cameras could access the basement.

"So? What do you think, dad? Don't you find it genius? It's just the world I was planning about!"

"I don't know what to say... I'm speechless"

"It's from your admiration for my greatness!"

"No!"

"Why, dad? Didn't you always say that criminals should be punished?"

"Yes, I did. But not in this way! What you did it's against the laws of nature, Light"

Light's look was colder than L's.

"What do you mean? I just made a general cleaning in our society. I got rid of the criminals and made the perfect world. Until this hussy burnt down my death note. The death note was my only hope to complete my achievement! Now I don't know how to make the world perfect again..."

"That's what I trying to tell you! Nothing in the universe is perfect! And that's why nature made the opposite sides. Without death, there can be no life. Without the storm, there can be no sunshine. Without evil, there can be no good ones. So, there's no society that has no criminals. Not even one"

"Well, am the first man who managed such achievement and you should be proud of me"

"I'm not proud at all. To tell the truth... I don't recognize you, Light. Or should I call you...Kira?"

"C'mon, dad! I'm your son! I'm Light you always knew. I promise I'll be the perfect partner when I graduate! I'll help you with all the cases, and also bring you coffee for breakfast. I'll do everything in order to help you!"

"Who are you? Who are you and what have you done to my son?"

"Well, you old man... Light is gone and he won't come back, as you have already understood. You know what? You could also be "cleaned" by me, but I can't without death note"

Then the chief grabbed a knife from a small table and held it threatening.

"Good idea! I'll kill you with a knife. Unless you want to be killed by yourself. But please don't stub the knife in my body. How else will I get autographs from my fans, if you do this to me?"

"Huh... You're such a stuffed shirt, aren't you Kira?"

"Yes, and I'm okay with that"

Then the chief did something that anyone expected: He stabbed his right ear and started hitting it. Blots of blood spotted Light. Although he didn't expect it, he was enjoying this scene. Matsuda tried to stop him, but 'til he reaches the basement, the chief was already dead...

"I made it! I finally made it! God is with me! He helped me achieve another part of my goal! Ohh, yes! C'mon, arrest me, suckers! Who's gonna believe you when you'll say that my helpers are Shinigamis? Nobody! It's certain to think I'm innocent! Ohh, yes! I am unprrrredictable!"

Then he thanked Rem and left the basement. I think all of us wanted to slap Rem, but it wasn't that simple cuz she'd kill us too.

"We can't arrest him if we don't take the necessary protective measures," L said

"What do you mean?" Mogi asked

"Do you remember yesterday that Light thought he killed me, but in the end I was alive? Well, there's a procedure in which a chip is put in your arteries. It has a photocell that checks for any damage in the arteries of the heart, such as a heart attack. If it finds something, it will pull a white liquid along with antibodies to remove this foreign organism. I was told that it stays in the body around in three months, and then it gets dried"

"So... You did all these to protect yourself?" I asked

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Then we can do this too!"

"Wait a minute. I don't know if the doctors are gonna serve us as we want because they told me that many people pay for this procedure because of Kira's case. So, I don't know there's gonna be many services for us"

We stayed silent for a bit.

"Guys, I don't think we need to overthink about it. The solution is simple: Since the video was broadcasted on TV, it is possible to have been posted on the internet too. This means Light has no exit. He can't even walk in public anymore because everyone knows who he is. -His family is also disappointed- So, we can easily send him to the court"

"But Rem-"

"Are you willing to risk your lives or no? I didn't expect my partners to be fearful"

"Marina is right. Even if we don't have the appropriate protection measures, we must show courage! Besides, we are five and we're against two persons. Is this a problem?"

"I don't know about you, but I give up. I don't want to chase a person anymore that he might isn't mortal" said Mogi and got up.

"I give up too. Don't forget that I have a family. You go to arrest this devil on your own. I'm not working with you anymore" Aizawa said

The two men left the room after saying: Have a good day.

"Thank you for your help" answered L

"I agree with Marina, though. It's not that difficult. We'll send him to the court in a blink of an eye"

"My foot needs to be healed first"  
-  
-  
-After a while when Matsuda left, L said to me:

"Look... I'm not a person who expresses his feelings easily, but I needed to tell it to someone"

I looked at him.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Watari died"

"What? When?"

"Yesterday when you fell asleep I found his corpse in the second computer room. Kira killed him without a doubt. If it was by aging, the symptoms of tiring and weakness would have appeared earlier. He was a very healthy person"

"I'm sorry for your loss... He was a very beloved person to you, wasn't he?"

"Sure he was... Even though he wasn't my biological father, I've always felt close to him, as if he was actually my father. As if we had the same souls! Even when I reached puberty and didn't talk together that much, even then I felt safe with him. You know... He was always close to me when anyone else wasn't. In the end, am a monster. Who wants a monster in their lives? Nobody, of course. That's why I'm grateful I've been tolerated all these years"

[Huh? Why the hell he calls himself a monster?] I thought

He must have noticed my eyes, which were full of questions.

"I'm sorry, Marina. I forgot you don't know what happened"

"No, don't apologize. I don't misunderstand so easily. Unless if you want to open your heart to me"

"To tell the truth... I do want. And that's because I know you're like me. So, you'll understand"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters until the 28th one will describe L's backstory. It might be a little bit depressing, so read with caution.
> 
> I warned you :)


	22. [From L's diary -1-]

«Monday February 17th 1992»

Seriously, if gymnastics was never a school subject, now I would have paralyzed by the tiredness of the rest of the school subjects! Gymnastics rejuvenates you and gives you the energy you need for the rest of the day. But when you have for trainer someone who's kind-hearted and energetic, then you gain double energy!

Our trainer's name is John Coddon and almost all the kids in my school love him. Actually, even the teachers say the best words for him. Ans firstly, he's a very polite person. Secondly, he's very optimistic and everyone can see it.

But the students love him mainly because he's an amazing mimic. Usually he imitates strict teachers, sometimes ridiculously, but we die from laughter every time he does this!

Once I asked him to imitate "choo-choo" after the lesson. -Our English teachers smokes a lot and it reminds us of a stem engine of a train. But because he's strict, in reality he's just ridiculous due to his stinky breath-

Anyways... My classmates were greatful of me. Because I asked him something that would make everyone happy. And it's not only that. He's also a great therapist! Honestly... He should be a therapist not a trainer! When one of his students tells him a problem they might have, Mr John not only examines it carefully, but if he realizes that the problem is too serious, then he makes it seem funny. He shows understanding, but turns it from an another side, ending up making his student laugh. In the end, they don't care at all!

We love Mr John! He might be demanding during the lesson, but in the end he's got a good soul. That's why everyone's amused with him.

I could write more, but my arm hurts. It seems I still don't know how I should hold the racket. Mr John makes it seem easy!  
-  
-  
-  
-«Monday 2nd March 1992»

I've always loved Tennis. I don't know why, but every time I see somebody hitting intensely the ball and running up and down, I feel like I'm being invited to play with them. As strange as it might seems, there's some magic in this sport. It's something that only a Tennis player understands. So, since the first grade, I've been attending Tennis lessons, and I can tell it has a special place in my heart. If someone would tell me to quit it, it would be very difficult. I think I would end up playing two or three hours, because I've loved it! And that's because I have an excellent trainer. Or that's what I thought at least until today...

After training, John told me that advanced kids will play I'm the local London Tennis match on March 12th. Of course, I was very excited and didn't know what to say.

"I know all of you are wonderful kids and faithful to the spirit of Tennis, so I want you to make me proud, especially you, L. It's pretty obvious you've got sport spirit inside of you!"

"Come on now, sir... You mean that others don't have it?"

"They do! Of course they do. Yours is just more intense. When I see with how much power you hit the ball I understand how passionate you are for Tennis. I haven't noticed it in any other child"

I blushed.

"By the way, L. I don't remember giving you candy on my birthday"

"What do you mean? I ate some of the cake you've brought"

"Cake doesn't count. I always give to my relatives and students birthday candies. It's like a custom"

"But, I don't remember you had gave something like that last year"

"That was an exception. One of my aunts had died and we were mourning in our family. You see, it's disrespectful for a dead person leaving, while we're having celebrations"

" I understand..."

He took out a pack of jelly beans from his bag.

"Well? Would you like some?"

"Thanks, sir I won't take. Maybe I won't be able to eat lunch if I eat them now"

"I insist, you should take one"

I giggled.

"Alright, I'll have some. If it's a custom..."

I took two jelly beans and chewed them. But I noticed they were bitter-tasting, although they were candies.

"Sir... The jelly beans-"

"What's wrong with the jelly beans?" He asked pretending he didn't know.

I got nausea and wanted to vomit. I was dizzy...

"Excuse me, sir I need to go to the bathroom..."

Then he grabbed my shoulders.

"You are not going anywhere..."

I don't remember what happened after that. But I remember we were behind some trees next to the sports ground. There was no one nearby and this allowed him to do what he did. He was half-naked and he had taken off my clothes, while he was hugging my body. I tried to escape, but these "jelly beans" had sucked whole of my energy. I couldn't even cry out for help. He was blushing, and that means he was enjoying it. In the end he hugged me, while smelling my hair. I was trembling...

"Tell nothing to anyone... Understand?"

I nodded while he was rubbing my chin.

"I knew you were a good boy..."

Then, I re-gained my energy but the damage has been already done. I didn't know how I felt. I felt... Shame. And terror. I looked the scars on my wrists from John's hands. Why John should do something like this? Why? I thought he's a person who loves kids and wants the best for us... Why? What have I done to be punished this way? He told me he wants me to make him proud. And I would do it since he's my favorite teacher. I mean... He was. Because now he's... I don't know. He might be something. What he did was bad. Really bad. I need to tell this to the principal. There's no other solution. He knows what he'll do for this.  
-  
-  
-  
-«Tuesday March 3rd 1992»

I decided talk to the principal on the lunch time, since he has free time then. I knocked the door's office and told me to enter.

"Good-day" he said

"Good-day" I replied

I felt awkward for some reason. He looked at me with his cold eyes which can frozen you from the top to toes.

"What do you want?"

"Um... Are you busy?"

"No, but what do you want?"

So, I told him what happened yesterday. I expected his expression to turn shocked, because as I said everyone loves John. -Even the random rocks in the school yard do!- But he didn't seem surprised. Actually... He didn't even seem he cared at all.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Don't worry about it" he said

I don't think he would punish him. Maybe he still worries about what happened last year in which a student reported a teacher for hitting tbe students, whereas he hadn't hit anyone, just to revenge him for seizing his gameboy. In the end, they found out the teacher was innocent, but the gameboy was never given back. I don't know the details, but that's how it happened in a few words.

Well, since the principal doesn't believe me, I won't tell to the teachers either. If they want to believe that this will happen again, then fine. I can't do anything. I'll face John by myself and whatever happens, happens.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L is 9 years old here, and obviously a 9-year-old kid doesn't know many words, and that's true for L but remember he's a genius kid, so he might knows some words from books he reads, but not too professional words. So... Yeah. As I said in the previous chapter, you should be careful because it gets a bit dark. Child sexual abuse drives me crazy and I can't stand some people dare to do this in an innocent soul! And the worst thing is that you can't get over it by yourself...


	23. [From L's diary -2-]

~~Friday March 6th 1992~~

Yesterday and the day before, the advanced kids were training. They were preparing for the match. After training, I got my things and went to the next lesson in a heartbeat, without being noticed by John. As for the school breaks, if he was there, I would be gone from his field of view. It felt like he would do anything to me, in front of everyone. As if Hitler was chasing me. My heart was trembling in the thought of him appearing in front of me, like a ghost. But I want to see how far he'll goes.

Today while I was returning from school I suddenly heard a chirping betwixt my feet. It was a bird lying down the ground. I took it in my arms and examined it. Its right wing was broken and it was chirping in pain. I stroked his back to be sure am a friendly person and cuddled it. Later, I made a little nest in my room with bedding and a place for food. After I tied its wing with a gauze, I let it lie on the bedding. I don't know how it happened, but something broke inside of me when I noticed it. Somebody else wouldn't have take care of it, so did I. No one cares about me either, especially when it comes to John... -Even if I tell to somebody, will they believe me? No. They adore him as if he's a god-

I named this little fella Chifti. There's no official translation of his name in English, but in Greek means someone who's very clever. He must have appreciated my help, cuz when he lied on his bedding, he fell asleep immediately. He hasn't woken up 'til now I'm writing this.

Now, that I see it, am guessing he's a sparrow. The front part of his body it's like beige and his wings look like brown-gray. But what makes him unique it's the black spot he has on his tummy. So if I ever forget the pet I had when I was nine years old, when I see a sparrow with a black spot on its tummy, I'll remember Chifti...  
-  
-  
-  
~~Thursday March 12 1992~~

I looked at the calendar. It's March 12th today. It's the local London Tennis match today. I would have looked forward for this day to come if I hadn't met John. But the last three days, the only thing I cared about was to avoid him. No matter how hard I was hitting the ball, the fear remained. A voice in my head was shouting: "Quickly! Do your training and get out of here!" Maybe I could have just not to do my training, but the others in the team might have suspect something. Perhaps if I go to the match, I might feel relaxed, even for just a little bit. I don't care if I win or not. At least, I'll play for myself, and that's what really matters.

The match started in 10 o'clock in the morning, but our team's turn was on 12 o'clock. From Winchester to London it's two hours by car, so we left in 9. I put in a bag everything I needed and waited for others to get ready. Just before we leave, I told Chifti my secret.

"You know what, little fella? You might not understand me, but I'll tell you anyway. I know why you animals are afraid of us. Because we're your enemies. But not everyone is like that. You can see it at me. However, there's a person really bad. He's been chasing me for many days to drink my blood. Just like a vampire. I mean, not exactly to drink my blood. It's worse than that. I can't even say it. I told it to someone and didn't believe me. Because he has wore a mask that shows a good person, and everyone thinks he's a wonderful person. He only showed to me who he is actually"

The bird was staring at me and took him in my arms.

"Chifti, today's the local Tennis match, and it's possible for him to he there. I'm afraid... What if he does something to me in front of everyone? I don't want to go, but I have to, because my name is written on a paper, among to the players they'll play. I can't leave last minute"

I sighed deeply.

"I can't go to the Tennis match as my heart would have wanted. I'll just go by pressure. If I hadn't met John-"

My phrase was stopped abruptly when I heard Watari calling me from downstairs, telling me that the bus is leaving in 10 minutes.

"Sorry, Chifti but I have to go. Wish me luck"

I hugged my little friend, grabbed the bag and went straight to the bus. It is very well known that we English people want to be just on time heheh...  
-  
-  
-  
When the clock rang 12 o'clock in the noon, it was our turn to get into the arena. We had made couples of each player, and if one of then played properly and was fast enough, they would also play with professional Tennis players. As I said, I wasn't very I want very nervous. I just let my Tennis spirit speak. I remember I felt relieved as I was hitting the ball. As if all this negative energy had left me. I didn't care at all that time. I let the racket direct my body. With each hitting I felt my Tennis spirit going through my veins. My muscles were trained when the sweat started rolling down my forehead. That means to be a sportsman...

Surprisingly, they told me I was very good, which is why they made me play with one of the professional Tennis players. It wasn't that bad. My opponent was very good teammate and had sense of fair play. But when I learned he had won 17 medals in Tennis matches, I hesitated to play, cuz he would win anyway, so there wasn't a reason to play. Instead, I won by chance. The crowd stood up and applauded when the ball passed next to his racket. I just sit there looking St them shouting: "Well done, boy!" Then the umpire came and gave me a gold medal.

My eyes were ready to explode from surprising. Why should I take god metal now? I have still time as a Tennis player. It's too soon! But as they told me, they were shocked I had Tennis spirit in such a young age, and so, I deserve a gold medal. I didn't know what to say... My eyes teared as I watched it over and over. My first gold medal... I can't believe it!

I wore it and held it tightly on my chest. I stood up proud in front of the crowd, while the rest of the team grabbed me in a bear hug and praised me. But my joy didn't last for long. I noticed John sitting among to all these people while he was smiling cunningly at me.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
~~Friday March 13th 1992~~

Today in the gym lessons, I wasn't afraid John will hurt me. Yet, I wanted to stay as far as possible from him. Also, I wanted to watch his actions on my classmates. However, I was so happy for winning the golden medal at yesterday's match, that today I was much faster in Tennis. I exceeded the speed of the light. The only thing I was listening to, was my heart beating loudly from pride, and my mind telling me, "Go for it, boy! Yourself awesome!" But John had a purpose to eliminate my confidence. There's no way he would leave me alone!

After training, I went to the restroom to change my clothes. But for some reason, when I entered my stomach knotted and felt s feeling of danger. A voice inside of me was telling me ["Warning! Danger! Get out of here now!"] Though I preferred to ignore it. I thought I wasn't really in danger of John and that my mind is lying. How could I be in danger in the restroom? John hasn't do this to me for a week. Why he should do it now?

While I was doing these thoughts, the last door in the toilets opened wide without a warning and a hand pulled me in.

"Hey, you!" He screamed

It was John without a doubt. Who else could it be? He pulled the bolt and blocked me on the wall. I started flailing around and shouting to let me leave.

"Ha! That's funny! Let him leave! Hahaha!" He mocked

"You think you deserve the gold medal, huh? Of course you were a good player. But not enough to win it worthy. The umpire has no idea how a true Tennis player is! Only I can show you how!"

Unfortunately, it was the last school hour, so nobody could here my screams. I had to deal with him on my own. I had to escape him.

But it seems, luck wasn't with me. He did anything he had done the last Monday. My body was now a slave of his hands. Although I tried to defense him, he held me tightly not to escape. I was so frightened that I couldn't think what was happening. I was crying while I saw through my tears his red face and his sick smile.

"It hurts!" I finally shouted

He wad glad hearing this and smiled looking me directly in the eyes and said

"That's what I wanted to hear!"

His fingers were pressing my wrist. I'm sure he felt my pulse pounding rapidly and rhythmically. This dracula, this vampire wasn't meant to show mercy! Until now, I believed that vampires are fed with blood. But some, are fed with feelings. Fear is their favorite meal, especially if it has frightened human faces, along with their naked bodies and their cries! John is one if them! He was transformed into a human being to find victims and I, the fly got trapped into the spider web. Into the web of a poisonous spider! I'm sure he will soon find more unsuspecting insects for ths main dish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the majority of the fandom reads sexy and 18+ fanfics, especially if they're extremely detailed, so I tried to do this too. Not with characters of the show, but with an OC. And we're not speaking about the simple sex right now. Here is an act who is being done without someone's will. I guess you can imagine how dangerous a raper can be. Especially for a child. Even if you're over 18 and someone forces you to have sex with them, it's still considered raping, since you're not giving them your permission.
> 
> So... Sex isn't something we should make fun of.


	24. [From L's diary -3-]

After a while, he got up and left after putting on his clothes, like nothing happened. I didn't even understand how much hour had passed. Perhaps it was five minutes. Perhaps it was ten. Perhaps ot was fifteen. It doesn't really matter. To me it seemed like one-hundred hours. Such hours don't have a timer, especially when you have to deal with people like John.

My heart was pounding so loudly that I thought it would explode out of my chest. The shock was bigger than the previous one. The first time was disgusting, but the second one was just terrifying. It can't be described with words. I can't even write what's about. I felt like somebody had sucked whole of my blood. The vampire left nothing. It was his job after all to destroy me!

I grabbed my clothes, put them on quickly and ran towards the infirmary hoping John didn't break any of my bones during the moment. I wished it was the nurse there. She's very kind and loves children.

I knocked the door and the blonde-brown haired nurse opened. The young woman looked at me with a face full of questions.

"Hello, there little one. What brings you up here so lately? I was now resdy to go home"

"Um... You see..."

Could I tell her the truth? Will she believe me?

"I was playing Tennis and hurt myself, but I don't know where. I mean... Maybe I got injured maybe not. I came for a check"

She looked at me from top to bottom aa if she didn't believe what I was saying.

"Your eyes are telling the truth, but your mouth doesn't. It's not a look of someone who just got injured. You seem like you saw something very shocking"

"But-"

"I won't yell to you. Tell me exactly what happened" she said sweetly and put her hand on my shoulder.

To be honest, I slightly pushed her when she touched me, even though it was friendly. However, she wasn't surprised. She told me to tell everything and didn't touch me since I didn't want to.

And so, I did. I told her John is the most beloved teachers in our school. That nobody says something bad about him, but in the end he broke the trust I had for him. She said she knows John as a teacher, but not personally. When I told her everything he had done to me, she was shocked. She did believe me, though!

"Why didn't you tell someone earlier, sweetheart?"

"I did, but nobody believed me! Everyone adores him as if he's a god! Since I mentioned him as a bad person, no one paid attention to me!"

My voice sounded broken and broke down in tears. I couldn't bear it anymore... At least someone heard me.

"This is forbidden by law! No one is allowed to do that! Especially in a child!" She shouted angrily

"You know that, don't you?"

I nodded.

"I understand that you might were afraid of the consequences if you insisted a little more. As you said everyone adores him. But I want you to know he's not gonna escape. I will make sure to report him. Of course your teachers will be updated. But on Monday because now there's weekend. I promise you, boy!"

I was so relieved. I didn't show to her, but I did felt relief. I greeted her with "Good afternoon" and went back to Wammy's house. It's the first time I want Monday to come straight away. They will see what is the true side of John!  
-  
-  
-  
-  
~~Monday March 16th 1992~~

As I entered from the entrance of the school, I felt a little anxious of how John would react. I tried to ignore it, though, cuz now justice has the floor, as I heard in a movie. I'm safe now. 

At 10:30 I saw from the classroom window a police car parking outside the school. My classmates looked with a questioning look at the policemen, getting out of the car and entering the school. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see John's face!

After a few minutes, a teacher came into the classroom and told me to go down to the principal's office. I saw John there wearing handcuffs, some teachers with surprised faces and the policemen. John was looking down the floor. 

"We received an denunciation this morning from a citizen whose identity prefered to remain anonymous. But they have mentioned that sick things happen in this school" said the first policeman.

"Exactly, dear colleague. That John Coddon works in this school as a teacher and with no good intentions for the children" the other policeman replied. He looked at the teachers.

"Dear gentlemen, the man you claim to be the most beloved teacher in your school, I officially declare that he has long been wanted for organ trafficking, rape, abduction and masochism. We are very pleased to finally have him in our hands. You see... We've been chasing him for four years. And for this very reason today, there will be a lawsuit with some witnesses along with the boy here" he said and showed me.

"Why, John, why?!" asked a teacher while she was crying.

"You're not a human being, you're a monster!"

"How shameless of you, you psycho!" another one screamed.

"I wish you die alone in the jail, you beast!"

How strange. It seemed like I was watching a movie. They turned from teachers to actors. 

"Please, calm down. We have saw worse things during our career, haven't we, Oswald?"

"Yes, that's true, Gerald! said the man who was holding John by the handcuffs. Then he turned and looked at me.

"What's your name, boy?"

"L" I replied. 

They looked each other.

"You mean “Elliot”?"

"No, my name's L"

"Just L?"

"L Lawliet"

They seemed confused. 

"Alright. Um... The lawsuit is today as I said. On half past six in the afternoon. Tell to a caretaker of the orphanage to come along with you"

"L, sweetheart are you sure?" asked the teacher who was crying

"Are you 100% sure that what policemen say it's true?"

I nodded.

"Silence! The evidence is obvious!" the first policeman shouted

*******  
*******  
Watari and I had arrived exactly at 18:27 at the court. Three minutes before the lawsuit starts. Once the digital clock showed 30, they would start without any delay. I sat next to the other witnesses and John was sitting in a few feet away from us. He wasn't looking me in the eyes.

Anyhow, John is now sentenced in 20 years in prison. When I heard this, I placed my palm on my chest and sighed. I'm not in danger anymore... 

But when we got back at Wammy's, I noticed something very strange but cute at the same time. I got in my room and when I looked towards Chifti's nest, I saw the little sparrow doing something in his bedding. Like eating with his beak.

When I came closer, I realized he wasn't eating... But feeding. Not one, not two, but six newborn birds.

At first I just sat and looked at them. I was trying to understand how that happened. Where did the female bird came from? Well... I didn't know if Chifti was a male. I just named him. But then I noticed the pieces of the eggs which the newborn sparrows came. They had surrounded Chifti and were taking the food he was giving to them.

I remembered then that these days I often the window, because spring came, but it's also hot. Maybe a male bird came in and had children with... Her. A week passed by and then she gave birth. I had left the window open again and that's how she found food for her babies. So, her wing is now cured!

I felt strange as I heard them chirping. I don't even know what I was feeling. It was just a beautiful moment. Nature is really wonderful!

"Congratulations... Um... Mrs Chifti!" I told her and giggled. 

I stroked her head and continued watching her. Since her wing is now cured and can fly, tomorrow, I'll make a nest on a tree in the garden, to be my neighbors. For now, I'll go to bed cuz I won't wake up easily next morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L's backstory will end in the next chapter :]


	25. [From L's diary -4-]

**«Tuesday November 1st 1994»**

**~~Timeskip~~**

I was running. I didn't know where I was going but I had to escape him. The hallway wasn't very bright and the only lights there were bulbs. The walls were faded. As if they weren't painted for over 10 years. They had photos in frames with this monster and I, in moments I don't want to remember. It seems no other child my age had the proper body anatomy to satisfy his tastes. Since am the only one I have it, he obviously used me!

There's no absolute respect in something only I fully possess. Especially when I tried to report him to the principal, he didn't believe me, because John was "an angel" to everyone! It's not possible to do that... Of course, it's not possible when you wear a mask to hide your true self, you'll obviously fool others! Only in me revealed the real side of himself. So others won't believe my words in case I try to report him. He was a real Dracula who enjoyed drinking my blood. That's what he was trying to do at that moment...  
-  
-  
I finally left the hallway and found myself in a large room which looked like an abandoned house. I tried to find a door or a window to escape from this monster! But it was completely empty. Not a single furniture. Another bulb got my attention and then I saw a shadow entering the room. My heart got tightened.

Suddenly, something felt like was pulling me. I didn't know what it was, but it was cold and metal. When it automatically grabbed my feet, I noticed they were chains. I moved my feet trying to get them out.

"Don't get up for my sake, my child. I may not see you, but I can hear your teeth gnashing. Are you surprised to see me? Come on... One more time won't hurt..."

I couldn't scream for help. It felt like someone had blocked my mouth. That's the sense in dreams where you want to scream and you can't. It's truly awful... He looked at my trousers with lust, ready to get them off. He wanted to start over. The exact dirty stuff...

And then I woke full of sweat. I think it was around 4 o'clock in the morning. It was just a dream, but it was so real that it felt like John was inside the room.

Instead of thinking about it all the time, I decided to go back to bed. Yet, I couldn't sleep, even if I turned off the lights. At some point, I wanted to cry but I forced myself not to. Why? Because simply am a man. And men don't cry.  
-  
-  
-  
It's not the first time I've seen a nightmare which part of it is John. After all, it wasn't the worst. I remember another apparently isn't that frightening, but the last moment before I wake up, I heard his name and nothing else. Then I woke up. My heartbeat was rapid. Which doesn't impresses me at all, since my memories aren't just memories. It's not something it passed and it's now over, but something that happens in the present. That is, my mind and body react as if the events happen again from the begging. Like someone pressed the "re-play" button in my brain, and am forced to see the same scenes. Over and over again...

Once, I remember I had given to John for his birthday a basketball ball, as a "symbol" that he's such a great trainer. And now he gives me feedback, by reminding me of his actions. How sweet of you, John! Thank you very much! Remind me when I grow up to make you a similar "present". Let's say... To humiliate you in public while you're taking a bath. Or even better to send you to the electric chair. You're satisfied, aren't you? I made the best suggestion just for you! You should take the second one because it has all the luxury a criminal like you, would love to experience: Pain. So much luxury in just one word! I think that's fair for you.

Speaking about "fair", I became a detective a year ago. Not exactly a detective, but let's say I solve cases. Some scientists came to Wammy's house and did an IQ test on some kids along with me. The results showed that I have an extremely high IQ compared to my peers. In addition, it is from my birth. They mentioned that in the first years my life wasn't visible due to my very young age, but as time goes by, it will be more intense, and that is why I should "train" myself with anything that needs a big brain. Someone even said to enter the police task force. Am not so sure though.

That being said, I somehow solve cases. I don't do anything special, to tell the truth. I kill my boredomness in this way.

Now that I think about it, I was... Just like that. Since I was a young boy. If I heard of a crime that was committed, I would be like "this person should die" or "go to prison for 100 years" or something. Yet, I don't think that's a proof of sense of justice. A little child would think like this for any criminal, regardless of how serious is the crime. Maybe I could render justice in these people. And John too. I want to find out what true justice means.

Surprisingly, those scientists who examined my IQ were somehow... Right. Or at least that's what I think. I remember I spent the first years of my life in Moscow. People there, told me once that when I was born, they brought an astrologer to make a general prediction for me. -She made predictions for all the kids though- Thay even kept her notes. I think she told them:

«This kid shines. He has a powerful personality that everyone can see. When he'll enter a room, everyone will turn to look at him. He's impressive. There's no way he can pass by unnoticed!»

They even told me stuff about my aura. That my aura is so pure, so little children and animals approach me. And that's why they named me with a letter of the Latin alphabet. They were thinking of naming me "Legend", but it seemed too swanky for them, so they just kept the first letter. L...

I still don't know if they were telling me the truth though! Heh...  
-  
-  
-  
Anyway... A family then came to adopt me. They were a widow woman and her biological son who was three years older than me. I didn't understand much about how it is to be loved, or how it is to have a family because obviously, I was only four. I didn't play with the other kids. I was just sitting all alone like the stone. I mean, who would ever approach a child who is spending time with himself all the time? Maybe I was extremely shy.

But, within those two years I stayed with my new "family" I understood this feeling. The feeling of making a bond with someone and love them. When I got separated from them, I felt like my heart was being uprooted. It is a long story of how we got separated but I'll try to write it in a few words.

My older brother Dimítri was a bit chubby. He wasn't fat and he wasn't thin either. In kindergarten, some kids were making fun of his weight. They would always call him names such as "you fat ugly shit" etc. They even wrote or draw on his school bag. I know, it doesn't sound so serious, but I, as a little child felt the need to protect him. They made him feel bad for his body after all.

Once, someone insulted him really bad and then I took off their pants to "punish" them. I even mentioned it to our teacher, but she just answered with four words: «They are just kids» Meaning they don't have bad intentions. They just do it for fun, because they're kids. If they didn't have bad intentions, then why they didn't consider Dimítri's feelings? 

This condition continued for about two months. After that, we moved to another country. Our mother was hired by a company in England, most specifically at Winchester since she was jobless. So, we left Russia forever. When we landed at the airport, a taxi picked us up where it would bring us to our new home. Unfortunately, we crashed with another car. It was running at a breakneck speed. Before I try to warn the taxi driver, everything went black in a matter of seconds...

Luckily, I got safe and sound from the debris. Yet, I noticed a red liquid flowing on the broken glasses. I even called them to be sure they are still alive.

"Mom! Dimítri!"

No one answered. People had surrounded the crashed cars and were staring at them shocked. I don't know if I was more frightened by the fact I was completely alone in a foreign country, or by the expression of the strangers. Probably both...

I was terrified and didn't know what to do. I opened the vehicle's boot, grabbed my suitcase, and left running from there. Naturally, I didn't have the knowledge of where I was going, but I couldn't see my family being dead.

After a few moments, I accidentally fell on Watari. He asked where I was going but I didn't understand English. He guessed somehow I was lost. Fortunately, he knew how to speak Russian, so I could tell him my story.

I remember well this day. The weather was cloudy and was snowing. I was wearing a brown long coat. It was December of 1988. I was 6 years old.

And here am I, L Lawliet at Wammy's house of England!

That's as may be, am a detective in my free time. My code name is my real name. Who will guess my name is actually a letter? No one! But... I'll see where this path will take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very very long time, I finally posted my fic in English. It's going to be finished soon, so stay tuned! ♥


	26. [What happened next]

So... That was my story. My own mystery and detective story. I would explain how Kira was arrested and how he was judged in the court, but I don't really think it needs to. They're just details. However, I can't let you with questions spinning around your head. A story to be completed needs a good epilogue but not a huge one. I'll try to explain it to you as fast as I can.

After L told me about what happened with John in a few words, we heard Light's phone ringing to the next room. We guessed he must be hiding somewhere in order not to be found by the media and the police. Thanks to these big screens L has on the secret base, we got his location and we found out he has hidden on an apartment complex next to Shibuya station. He then called Matsuda and told him he should go and arrest him. We know Matsuda is only a coffee bringer to L, and that's what Matsuda thought after he heard him saying "we've spotted Kira. You're going to arrest him" It wasn't really what L meant.

In fact, due to my feet injury, I couldn't go by myself, and L couldn't go either because he had to hide his identity as a normal detective would do. The other policemen had left the team, so only Matsuda was the only available around.

L gave him a watch which works as a GPS, so we could see through the screens his location and Kira's location too. After a half of an hour, he returned to the secret base holding Light handcuffed and covering his eyes with a metal cover. He locked him up in the small prison this building has in the basement. We asked him what happened during his arrest and Matsuda told us every moved he had seen.

He found out Light was staying temporarily at a friend's house. He doesn't have a TV or internet connection, so naturally, he doesn't know who the real Kira is. Light was reasoned that his own house was being renovated, so he decided to stay there. Matsuda entered the house and shouted:

"Police! Show yourself, Yagami!"

Or that's what he told us, at least. He told the family the truth in their face and added that he needs no more proof. The kid's mother tried to get the handcuffs off Light and told Light would never be a killer and such nonsense. In the end, he moved him in the police car with force and they returned.

After a few days, on November 15t, the day of Kira's lawsuit had come. I remember the court was full of people who were about to watch Kira being judged. The task force team, L, and I had also come as martyrs. We were the only martyrs of Light's behavior as Kira. I didn't saw his mother and sister though. Probably they didn't come, because they'd feel the same in front of all these people. Being the mother of a killer, and being the sister of a killer. I can't even imagine it!

Before the judgment, L had told the court not to bring any reporters to record Kira's judgment. The world will see the criminals stopped dying, so they'll know Kira is in absence, but they don't really need to know the details. If they want to know what happened to Kira, they'll look for the elements by themselves.

The judge was about to begin, though we had some... deficiencies of the lawsuit. It didn't go exactly as I expected it. At first, Matsuda was about to swear he would tell the truth to the judge, let alone to these people who were about to hear everything. The judge told him:

"Please swear"

But as it seemed, Matsuda got a different meaning of the sentence. He answered instead:

"Fuck my life"

The audience laughed.

"No, I don't mean this! I mean... Kiss the book! Please don't swear in the court!" The judge said. Matsuda was like:

"I don't have a book to kiss" I couldn't help myself, so I laughed too. And so, that's where the whole thing started.

A young lady entered the judge who claimed to be Light's tutor. Light though protested and told us he has never seen this woman in his life. But nonetheless, she told everyone she knows him for a very long time. She started telling us a story about how Light saved a kid from drowning on the beach. She generally tried to prove Light is innocent.

As it seemed, she got the policemen's feelings because Matsuda started calling Light a wretch and scumbag and that he couldn't be a good person. The same went with Mogi. The young lady then shouted:

"That's unacceptable! Am just trying to change your mind about Light! Why won't you?!"

As you can see, it wasn't a simple lawsuit. The audience had burst into laughter. It felt like we were roleplaying an Aristophane's comedy the way we were acting. Light couldn't bear seeing a woman who claims to be his tutor which she's not, so he attacked her. Actually, he didn't attack her, he just pulled out her wig violently. He threw her down the floor and took off her jewelry and makeup. The police officers held him with force until we behold the unexpected spectacle: Misa! Light's partner in crime!

Everyone was astonished by her sight. Anyone had expected that. We started asking her how she's still alive and what was she doing there? She didn't have enough time to reply, and that's because of the persistent fights and shouting on the court. The judge didn't know what to do and how he should control the situation. The only thing he could do is wiggle the small bell he had on his desk and telling us to be quiet. His voice tried to be heard among the other voices, but it wasn't possible. Everyone was shouting and swearing. Except for the audience which looked like they were watching a comedy movie. In the end, we postponed the lawsuit for one week after, as the judge had other cases to be involved with.

After this bizarre and incomplete lawsuit, we got on the police car to return to the secret base. -Aizawa and Mogi would return home actually- During the ride, Misa explained to us how she's still alive after her putative death.

Rem in order to protect her, she suggested Misa stay for a while in the shinigami world once the Kira case gets completed. Misa agreed, but that would have an effect on the human world because of her absence, so Rem sent two shinigami in order to replace her, until she returns, so that's why we saw her "acting weird" It wasn't her. It was the shinigamis. However, for some reason, they disappeared and nobody knows where they went. When Misa heard about Light being judged on the court, she left the human world, she went home, she dressed herself up as his teacher, and she came to the court.

After one week, the judge got Kira's case as he told us, but fortunately, things went normal. Instead of Matsuda, L got permission to swear and tell the truth. Of course, he didn't reveal his real name. He covered it with the Ryuzaki, and he added a name as well. So, it was "Hideki Ryuzaki"

The detective told the court and the audience everything about Light's actions and how he found out he was Kira. Though he had been humorous at first. I remember the judge asking:

"What made you believe Light is Kira?"

And L answered:

"I found it out by chance"

He explained after that how Light's actions had a serious impact on the world and his family too. After half an hour, the judge decided to send Kira to 20 years of imprisonment due to the rarity of his crime. Before taking him to prison, L gave the court guards advice: To take Light to prison, but not in a usual prison.

He knows he's just a foolish teenager and deep down he had good intentions for the world, so he told them to send him to one of those prisons where the criminals have their own personal space, TV, internet access, a restaurant to eat, their own bath to wash, basketball court, tennis court, and even an agent training center where the criminals are being trained to become FBI agents if they have good usage in guns and weapons.

Light didn't expect that from L who knew he thought of him as an enemy. But L replied to him instead:

"Remember when I told you about justice? That is justice!"

"Ryuzaki, you definitely have a heart..."

"You have too. It's up to you how you'll use it" then he greeted him with a wink.  
-  
-  
-  
So as not to procrastinate, after the court, I packed up my things and the marker too as well. Eléni had told me she had spoken to the spirit and fixed the marker, so I was able to go back home now. It felt weird how I would leave everyone and the case too, but I had to return home. I wondered if I would miss them. Probably...

I left a message to L on a piece of paper telling him how I was so proud to finally see myself working on a case, even though am still too young. I was hidden under the desks under the screens to the secret base to see his reaction. I saw him approaching the desk and read it. Then when he turned his back, I jumped over the desk and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back smiling.

"We shouldn't lose any connection or contact. Call me when you find the time. I want to know you're alive and that Kira didn't kill you"

"Now that he is located in this specific prison, I am sure his murderous tendencies will fade. The people there will make him a loyal FBI agent. Stay calm. I won't die so easily"

Putting the green bag on my shoulders, we greeted once more, and after I got out of the building, I took my painting blog and wrote with the marker on it:

«June 2016, Greece, Athens»

And when I arrived, my sister came to welcome me. She was impatient to learn about everything in this case, and how my trip was in general. I told her I will tell her everything. She just has to be patient.

And that's how my first police case ever, ends. It all started so strangely and also ended strangely, and at the same time optimistically. In the end, people can coexist with each other. Provided, of course, they hide their animal nature in order to be accepted by society. But sometimes it is not always easy, which is why criminals exist. But this does not mean they deserve the death penalty. After all, they were once normal people like us. That is why we will reintegrate them into society! I learned this from my experience. An experience that not only gave me the opportunity to join a police team when I was just 14 years old but also made my heart beat faster...

\----------  
\----------  
The end  
\------------  
\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know this isn't what I expected. I wanted to finish the story one by one chapter as I did in the Greek version. I wanted to find time actually but due to online school and tests, I couldn't. So, I couldn't bear myself thinking "the story is finished but you have to translate it in English and post the chapters one by one" I mean the story is finished. My mind just couldn't help not seeing the story "incomplete" So, I made this ending instead. It's quite huge for an epilogue, but let's say it's an actual epilogue XD I'm planning to make a sequel about this fic, only when I finish my other works in progress. Am a writer after all. A story can't be incomplete. And then comes a voice in my head telling me: "But, do you even have readers?" Lol**
> 
> **Anyways, that was the story. I hope you enjoyed it, even it ended abruptly. I'll update you about the sequel when the right time comes! ♡**


End file.
